You make me feel funny
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: AU 'I promise to make you and your mum very happy.' He was a Bass and he always keeps his promises. Chuck/Blair Carter/Blair Nate/Serena
1. Chapter 1

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

UPDATE – Just changing the first chapter so it has proper title. New one should be up before end of the week. :)

New story. I know I shouldn't start one but couldn't stop myself :) Promise to continue the other one as I'm not abandoning it by any means. Let me know what you think about this one and what you think Blair's secret is thought it's not really hard to guess. And for now at least chapters won't be really long but this way I will update more often or would you REALLY like longer and obviously have to wait longer? And though I'm Derena fan it always ends with only Serenate fitting in my fics :)

* * *

Blair Waldorf woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm in her phone. She laid in the bed for few seconds before getting up with a sigh. She was really tried after staying up late last night and having to get up early for her job on the Monday morning.

But she was happy she actually got it as she was looking for one for two weeks until yesterday's call. It was really luckily that her best friend's boyfriend's best friend, or something like that, was looking for an assistant.

It wasn't her dream job but it will have to do for now as she really needed it after she lost her previous month ago. She wasn't going to let her old disgusting boss grope her when he feels like it and she had told him this. And she had become jobless.

She didn't have the courage to ask her mother for help as she hadn't talked with her for the last four years. Well it was almost five when she thinks about it. But she was now twenty three and she was fine on her own.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed in brown almost covering her knees skirt and white shirt. Blair got her make up and hair done with her usual 'official' style for work and important meetings. She always looked flawless during them. Well on any other occasion too if you think about it.

She heard a ring and opened the door. She let in Jenny, who helped her for three years now, saying she will call later while putting on her black heels and walked out after she grabbed her purse.

Jenny Humphrey was two years younger than her and was taking late classes as she needed this job to pay for her flat since her parents moved to Canada and she didn't have any other family. She wanted to become a fashion designer and Blair loved her work so she often asked her for the dresses for the parties she would go with Serena to.

She looked at her watch and after deciding she won't be able to make it on time walking she took a cab. She had five minutes left when the car stopped in front of the building so she paid quickly and rushed in. Last thing she wanted on her first day was being late. Luckily she exited the elevator just in time and was told by her new boss's secretary to wait inside.

She walked in the office looking around. It sure looked like it belonged to the men with good taste but not really a life outside the work as she didn't spot any photos or personal stuff. She guessed he doesn't really have time for it as Serena had told her he started running the company at eighteen just after graduation.

She heard the door opening and stood up quickly. He definitely is handsome was her first thought and she told herself to snap out of it fast. Still she couldn't deny the fact that he was gorgeous with his dark cut short hair and looked surprisingly good in the purples shirt and black suit which she would find ridiculous on anyone else. He was looking down at some papers and hadn't spotted her yet so she cleared her throat quietly to get his attention.

He must heard her as he finally looked up and stood still with opened mouth for a few seconds, which made her want to giggle like she hadn't done since high school as he looked adorable and hilarious at the same time, before he seemed to wake up and walked to her quickly.

'Chuck Bass.' He introduced himself and extended his hand to her. She took it with a small smile.

'Blair Waldorf.' She replayed when he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it looking at her with a smirk, making her blush.

Really, what is the matter with me she thought. She hadn't acted this way ever. She was known from her 'coldness' towards strangers before she decided if she liked them.

He let go of her hand and motioned toward the seat which she took with a 'Thanks'. He then sat in his chair and looked at her showing her his brown eyes, even darker than her own. He had a look that was starting to make her feel uncomfortable because of its intensity.

'I know. You're my new assistant as I heard though Nathaniel hadn't mentioned it's someone so beautiful.' He smirked at her. She gulped and bit her lip when inside she wanted to hit herself with something. Since when some guy with lame texts has any effect on her. She just doesn't do love or even sex since this jerk five years ago.

'Well so where should I start?' She asked. Straight to the point, she really couldn't let herself get involved with any man no matter how sexy he was. She managed it for five years so she surely wouldn't break now.

Besides she heard from Serena that he was a womanizer, who actually never had a girlfriend and it was obvious she wasn't some whore no matter what her mother thinks. She shuddered at thought about Eleanor.

'Amanda, my secretary will show you around and then you can start on the papers I left on your desk.' He motioned on the place in the corner with small desk and the chair. 'It doesn't look too good but it was just brought in this morning when Nathaniel called me. I'll have it replaced by tomorrow. You will also make the calls and invite everybody from the list I will give you to the party on Saturday. That's it for now. I have a meeting but I can't wait to see you later.' He ended with a wink and walked out.

She huffed and he must caught it as she heard him chuckle before he disappeared in the elevator.

After the tour around the office with Amanda, who was a nice older woman not the kind of secretary she would expect from Chuck Bass after what she heard and saw, she quickly started her work.

She ended NYU a year later then her friends as she had to take a year off after the first one and because of that was now simple assistant instead of young lawyer at her dad's office. He offered her the job but she would have to move to France and she really didn't want to leave as her whole life was here. She didn't regret it though as she had a really good reason to stay and not give all of herself to the much demanding job like the one at her father's.

She made quick call to Jenny for a check up and after she made sure everything's ok she got back to the documents not being able to stop thinking about her new annoying boss. She shook her head at how girlish she acted and decided right there to keep their relations strictly professional.

Just then the devil walked in again, arguing with someone over the phone. He didn't even look at her and seemed really pissed.

'Which part in 'it has to be free on Saturday' didn't you understand when I had talked with you last week?' He asked not yelling yet but she could guess he was close. 'Just do it and I want it done by four or come take your things from the office.' He ended hanging up. He then shoved his phone on his desk and turned to her, his expression softening a bit.

'I hope you don't have a date for Saturday. I can't possibly go alone and I don't want to look for someone as I'm busy this week so it will be great opportunity to get to know each other better. We are going to work together for a long time after all.' He said looking at her and she panicked as going together to the party definitely wasn't strictly professional. It wasn't professional in any way. Fast Blair, think about something, she snapped at herself inside.

'No, but I don't think I can go. I mean I have plans. They were... done long time ago and I can't possibly delete it now.' She replayed quickly hoping he will buy it. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. God, how she already hated this smirk of his. She would gladly wipe it off of his face if he was anyone else.

'Well move it. I'll pick you up at seven.' He said it like it was obvious she should do it and sat at his desk. She watched him working for a moment before going back to her with a sigh. Sure she couldn't refuse her boss on her first day if she wanted to keep her job, which she really did.

* * *

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like high school girl around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Some of you guessed what is going on but if you didn't it's clear in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews. Hope you'll like it :)

* * *

Chuck Bass felt weird. He made an idiot from himself today in front of the women and it was the first time in his life. But he had never met someone like that. Sure he was surrounded by hot girls all his life but she was something else.

So when he saw her for the first time he just stood there with his mouth literally open looking at his new assistant in her white, reminding him of school one shirt with her brown hair curled and running down her back and this lips. She had the most perfect bloody red lips ever.

And now he felt something that was completely strange for him. He actually wanted to spend time with her. Get to know her better and surprisingly not only by one night sex. Sure he would still do her as he isn't Chuck Bass for no reason.

That's why he invited or rather forced her to go with him to Saturday's party. He would normally bring some 'better mannered' than his usual ones conquest and leave with two more.

But he thought this way he would have ideal occasion to sleep with his new obsession and in the same time get rid of it as he was sure it will be done the moment he will have her. With that thought he walked down to his limo and told his driver to take him to his new club so he could get a drink.

It was Friday and he found himself feeling excited at the thought of tomorrow evening. And he was even more when she walked in dressed with shorter than usual skirt that showed perfectly her amazing legs. He greeted her with his usual nod and unfortunately had to leave for board meeting.

This few days that passed they actually hadn't talk about anything other than work and he was hoping she didn't forget about their date. Well technically it wasn't really a date but whatever.

After the meeting ended he went back to his office but stopped before his hand touched the door handle when he heard someone talking inside. His brows furrowed as no one should be there without his permission, well no one but Blair but why would she talk to herself?

He moved his head closer and could make out that it really was her voice. She must talked to someone over the phone than. He silently pushed the door opening them a little and saw her sitting behind her desk with her back facing him.

'Yes baby I miss you too. I promise I'll see you at lunch in an hour. I have to go. Bye sweetie!' She ended and he quickly stepped back when she started to turn around.

He ran his hand through his hair, which was his habit when he was pissed and he was now. So she was with someone? Than why the hell she agreed to go with him? Ok so maybe she didn't exactly do it but he had asked her if she has a date! She could tell him she has a boyfriend! Or fiancée. Or husband. No she can't be married.

Not that it was ever the problem for him but for some reason he didn't want her to be with anyone else. What? Since when does he care? He doesn't. So what if she's with someone? He will still sleep with her tomorrow and get it all over with. And today he will follow her to this lunch and see this jerk. Maybe he should get rid of him too. Just to be safe.

He was even angrier one hour later when his secretary informed him of this really important meeting that absolutely couldn't wait. It turned out to be two hours spent in his account's office completely without a point for him and it made him miss her exit for lunch. Well he will just wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Blair grabbed her purse and quickly went out of the office and got into the elevator with a sigh. She was happy to get out of the room before her boss came back. Apart from the first day and this 'date' thing she was actually satisfied with her new job.

She and Chuck talked only about business and he wasn't so bad if not count his annoying comments and smirks he would give her from time to time. But today after he got back from his weekly, which she had found out from Amanda, board meeting he was really moody and snapped at her for nothing few times. She was glad to leave for her break and she had ten minutes to get to the restaurant where Serena was waiting at her.

She paid the cab driver and walked in just on time. At once she spotted a mess of dark brown hair next to long blonde one and quickly rushed in their direction. She was by the table in few seconds and the little boy was in her arms in the next. She hugged him tight and pulled back to look at him.

'Hi baby. Did you have fun with aunt Serena?' She asked looking in his brown eyes. Luckily for her he looked just like her only male version. She was happy about it after he was born as even thought she knew she would love him no matter what when she saw him for the first time, she didn't want to think about his father.

It was one big mistake to ever get involved with him but she loved her baby boy and wouldn't change anything that happened. Sure he had left the moment he found out that his high school girlfriend was pregnant but she knew they were both better without him now no matter how hard it was at the beginning.

Her mother had kicked her out when she refused to get an abortion but her dad paid for the place for her. She started the college and took only two weeks break to give a birth to little Christopher Waldorf and then took final exams.

She was afraid during the pregnancy as she hadn't got anyone to help her deal with it and she was only eighteen. Serena was away at Brown but still she was grateful for her help when she would come to New York because of her one call when she would have a break down. But the moment she had met his son she knew she would do anything for him.

So she had taken the next year off and continued school next fall leaving him with the nanny. Her heart broke each time but she knew she had to end school to get a good job and make sure he has everything he needs. She ended NYU this year and now worked in the most successful company in New York.

They now lived in the beautiful apartment on Manhattan and she was perfectly happy. She didn't want to give herself and Christopher any hopes so she removed feelings and mans from her life.

'I did mommy. We were in the park and I played with Bear!' He said sounding excited as he should be for his age. Bear was Serena's new puppy and he loved to play with him.

'That's awesome sweetie. Now let's sit down so we can order.' She said and hugged her best friend quickly.

'Hi S. Thanks for looking after him today. Jenny had to do something important and I couldn't take the day off on my first week.' They sat down and then a young waiter appeared. After he left with their order Serena took Blair's hand.

'It's fine B. You know I love my little godson.' She said messing up his hair with her hand. He glared at her and Blair and Serena laughed. He was like his mother trying to order everyone around even when he was twenty years younger than them.

Their food arrived and she told her best friend more about her new job and tomorrow's date.

'I can't go S! It's stupid, I don't go on dates.' She ended with a sigh.

'And that's exactly why you should go. Come on Blair! You have to loose a bit finally. You hadn't gone out with someone for five years! I'm sure you will have fun. Right Christopher? Tell mommy she should go while we will have our own fun watching the movies.' Her son looked up from his meal and smiled at her.

'You go mommy.' He said and she couldn't help but smile as he looked adorable with ketchup all over his mouth. She shook her head and wiped it off.

'Ok I'll go. It's not like I have a choice anyway. I'll get him ready to go at six tomorrow. Thanks again S and I'll pick him up in three hours. Bye!' She stood up and kissed his forehead before walking to the door. He waved and she sent him last smile.

She walked in the office second time this day and Chuck was nowhere to be seen. She was thinking if he had maybe forgot about their 'date', which wouldn't be that bad but she saw a note from him on her desk.

_I won't be back today so leave the papers on my desk._

_I'll pick you up at seven. Put on something sexy and shorter._

_Chuck_

She threw it to the trash with anger. Who does he think he is to write her something like this? Well if he wants shorter he should find himself some whore though she was sure he has plenty of them. But she was Blair Waldorf and no one will tell her what to do.

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Hi! New update is here :) I love to write this one now so it's sooner than I update usual and sorry there's not a new 'French Kiss' chapter yet but I'm working on it. - writing based on the movie isn't as easy as it may seem. I know you waited for the date and it will be in next one – Blair has to have time to get ready, right?

Thanks for reading and all the reviews, keep them coming! And about guardian izz comment about the confusion on Blair's trust fund and why she hadn't had money when Eleanor kicked her out. Well she had some but not enough to not work all life. I don't know how much she would get or other details but as it is AU fic I will leave it like that. And don't worry she doesn't only wear Jenny's dresses ;)

* * *

It was Saturday and Blair was officially freaking out. In two hours she had to go to the company's party with the CEO of mentioned company. And to it all it was Chuck Bass who was known for bedding almost all females who worked or are working with him.

In one word he was probably going to try to have sex with her too. Not that she would go with it. But what if he won't try anything? That would mean she isn't even enough for someone without any standards. She shook her head at this thought and went to the bathroom.

Christopher was playing in his room with the new toys he had got from aunt Serena and uncle Nate. He was dressed in grey pants and his favourite blue sweater. He was ready to go when Serena will come to pick him up but she was nowhere near being ready.

She took a shower and stood in the towel in front of her mirror in the closet. She fortunately lost all of the baby weight soon after the birth not really trying hard. But now since she didn't go out much she had nothing to wear! She didn't want to look like some sluty interns and secretaries she saw this week, who wore not leaving much to imagination skirts and tops barely covering their chest.

But she had to look hot too. Not for the Basstard of course just to show him she can look good so he will know what he had lost when she will go home instead of wherever he takes them. She had to look classy but sexy.

Before she decided on the dress she heard a ring and after putting her red robe on she went to open the door. There stood her best friend and her boyfriend. They really made a perfect couple. Both blonde and as much as she loved them she had to admit they weren't most clever people she knew.

But that was what made them so awesome. They were both carefree and walked through life having fun. Everyone loved Serena's bright laugh and Nate's all the time confusion.

They were Christopher's godparents and Blair could really always count on them to look after him or help her when she had one of this moments when she was tried as even thought he was her everything she was after all twenty something single mom.

She hugged them both calling her boy. He was there as fast as his little legs let him. He threw himself at them and Nate lifted him up taking him in his strong arms.

She smiled at this and helped him put his yellow jacket on. Blair kissed his cheek promising to pick him up later. They waved goodbye and she closed the door with a sigh. Time to go back to reality. She had an hour to get ready so she went back to her room.

She spent twenty minutes looking through her clothes before deciding on the purple dress with narrowed straps hooked over her shoulders, which showed her back but not too much to be impropriate. The dress ended little above her knee and she added to it black pumps.

She put on her signature red lipstick, dark eyeliner and mascara. After a thought she pinned her hair back showing her neck. She smiled at the sight of her in the mirror. She looked damn good and he better appreciate it. She looked down at her wrist watch and saw she had ten minutes before his arrival.

She didn't want him to come up here so she decided to wait outside. She threw on her black coat and took her purse shoving her cell phone in it. She always had it with her if something with Christopher happened. Or sometimes she just needed to hear him when she was in the need of cheer up.

She locked the door and took the elevator. After wishing good night to her neighbor, old lady who lived alone and was really nice, she walked out of the building and after five minutes black limo parked in front of her. Well it's obvious he would travel in a limo. She shrugged at the thought what else he probably does there.

He stepped out of it and was surprised at her sight but quickly hid it with his usual smirk. She had to admit he looked handsome in his black suite with a matching her dress purple bowtie.

She didn't know what to say – first time in her life – so she waited for him to start this probably awkward conversation. She had her coat open so it showed her form underneath it and when he stared at her for a few seconds not saying anything she covered herself. He then looked up and offered her his hand.

'You look stunning.' He said with seductive voice. In that moment she could understand all of these girls that fall for him.

'Thanks.' She then took his hand and they got into the limo. She sat next to him but not too close.

He handed her a glass of champagne and she took it thanking him. She would really need much more if she is going to survive this night. Well maybe not so much since she gets drunk rather fast.

She used to have a strong head but when she got pregnant she stopped drinking and since then she rarely drink at all as she had to watch her baby all the time. She didn't want to be a mother that comes drunk home and isn't there most of the time leaving her child with a nannies while she party every night.

'I see you took my advice about the dress.' He said winking at her.

Ok, she had enough. Maybe he did make her feel nervous and strange but so what? That doesn't mean she is supposed to just sit here and listen to this stupid comments of his. She had been doing it all week at work.

'Sorry to disappoint you but you need to let go of any fantasies you had about me doing anything for you or with you.' She replayed smiling sweetly.

'Well you're here, going with ME to the party as my date. You knew we're going together so I'd say you dressed for me. And I'm sure we'll find some other interesting things to do later.' He said suggestively putting his hand on her thigh.

'It's not like I had a choice and just so you know I chose this dress especially for this cute guy from finance's department. I'm sure he will like it, don't you think?' She asked shaking his hand off. She was confused when he just smirked.

'You meant John? I never thought you like them older. I'm just concerned about him when he will see you in this,' He motioned at her outfit. 'you know at his age he can not survive next heart attack.' He ended smugly.

'Ughh.' She huffed and glared at him. 'That still doesn't mean I will be doing anything with you tonight.'

'We'll see about that.' He said refueling his scotch. She poured herself more champagne since he didn't have anything other and she never liked scotch. Hopefully they will have something stronger at this party.

* * *

Serena and Nate took Christopher to their apartment and were now watching new Toy Story movie. It was for the boy but they secretly loved this series. And few other for that matter.

They were all eating ice creams and Serena stood up to go get more pineapples ones as Christopher liked them best. She walked to kitchen and her boyfriend quickly went after her.

'Do you think Chuck could be a guy for Blair?' She asked taking out the box from the freezer.

'I'm not sure. I told you he isn't really boyfriend type but maybe he finally got tried of his womanizing.' He replayed searching in the cupboard for the chocolate.

'I just hope she will have fun tonight. Even if there won't be anything from it she really needs it. She will eventually go crazy from sitting in home all the time.' She said putting the ice creams to the boy's bowl.

'I think that if there is a girl that would tame Chuck it's definitely Blair. You know how she gets sometimes.' He told his girlfriend finally finding the chocolate. They took the snacks and started walking back to the salon.

'Oh yes, Blair can be a bitch at times.'

'You meant she can not be sometimes.' He said and they laughed. She gave the little guy his bowl and they sat back on the couch to end the movie.

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Hi! Sorry for late update. As today's my Birthday I decided I have to post something so here's new chapter and finally their date :)

Enjoy! And please let me know what you think.

* * *

Blair was relieved when they finally arrived. She couldn't possibly relax in the limo when he was sitting opposite her watching her with his stupid smirk. She had felt as he was reading her mind and it wasn't in any way pleasant.

He infuriated her and there wasn't a moment she didn't want to strangle him with his stupid bowtie that annoyingly matched her dress. What does he think? That they are some lovely dovely couple?

Yeah, right like that would ever happen. Over her dead body she would be with someone like him.

They entered the ball room in one of his hotels and she felt everyone eyes on them. He was a CEO, obviously everyone watched him.

He took her hand and before she could pull it away he started walking towards the table in the left corner. She decided to just go with him and sat down when he pulled out the chair for her.

She looked at him when he didn't sit next to her. She raised her eyebrow asking him what's the matter.

'I'll go get us drinks.' He said winking at her and walking away.

She shook her head but a small smile showed on her face. She had never met anyone so arrogant but for some reason she caught herself thinking he was cute.

What the hell? Snap out of it Blair! He is heinous not adorable, hot and sexy as hell. Ohh God this champagne had to be stronger than she had thought. Maybe this Basshole mixed it with something since there is definitely something wrong with her.

She turned around and saw him on the other side of the room talking to some older man leaning against the bar. He ended the conversation shaking hands with the businessman and took their drinks from the bartender starting his way back to her.

She was glad as she had feared that he would leave her all alone and even thought he was a pain in the ass she didn't know anyone here so it was really a better option.

'Here you go.' He said handing her a martini and sitting down on the chair closest to her making her shift uncomfortable.

'Thanks.' She thanked him with a smile that surprisingly for her wasn't faked like her usual one for someone other than Christopher or her friends.

'You're welcome.' He replayed sipping his scotch. He really drank it a lot she noticed.

'So tell me something about you.' Chuck said placing his glass on the table.

'What?' She asked pulled out of her thoughts about his drinking habits.

'I want to know more about you. So tell me about your life. What does Blair Waldorf do after work?' He asked moving his hand on her knee. It sent shivers through her body but she pretended to not notice it instead of shaking it off.

'Nothing interesting.' She said with a shrug. 'I'm not really a party girl. Besides I wouldn't have time as all my time takes…' She stopped in the last moment with widened eyes.

She almost let it slip! She almost told him she had a child! It's not that she was ashamed of Christopher because he was her whole world but she knew Chuck would never look at her again if he knew. And for some reason she didn't want that.

She saw that he was looking at her curiously. What she didn't know was that he was thinking if she was going to tell him about her mysterious boyfriend or whoever he was and was interested why she stopped.

'Serena!' She spitted out quickly trying unsuccessfully to cover her mistake. 'She's my best friend! We are like sisters really, can't stand to be too long apart, you know… We watch the movies, go shopping and do all this girly things together!' She ended trying to look relaxed even though inside she was shaking with fear.

'I hope I could join you some time.' He said deciding to ignore her slip and took one of her chocolate curls in his hand. She just rolled her eyes and swatted it away.

'Do you live alone?' He asked angry at his inability to stop himself but he really wanted to know if he has some serious competition.

He looked at his scotch thinking it has to be something wrong with it since he never before thought about getting rid of the woman partner before doing something with her.

Fuck, he was using 'doing something' now instead of fucking. Maybe he is sick. Yeah, that's probably it. There was something wrong with this steak he had earlier for lunch for sure.

'I…' She started thinking fast about her answer. What she should tell him? It was getting more difficult with each second. 'Yeah. I have apartment near Bass Industries. And what about you?' She asked to move the conversation from her to him. 'What is the great CEO doing in his free time?'

'Well first I'm delighted you think I'm great.' He said smugly moving his hand further up her leg. 'And to answer your question, I actually like to go out when I'm free though it doesn't happen often how you probably noticed.'

'I thought you would.' She murmured under her breath.

'You were saying something?' He asked smirking.

'Just that I thought you would like to party from what I heard.' She told him finally shaking his hand off of her leg when he tried to pull up her dress.

'You shouldn't always listen to what the others are saying.' He said putting his arm around her back on her chair instead.

'Really?' She asked showing him her own smirk that could almost rival his.

'Really.' He repeated kissing her cheek lightly.

They spent rest of the evening talking more about their interests, avoiding the topic about private life though Chuck was dying to find out what she was hiding.

He decided to let it go for now since he didn't want to scare her off when she seemed to open up a bit. He was relieved she cut off her bitch act a little though it was hot as hell if he was to say so.

Later he had to leave her for a little while to talk with his investors as it was one of the reasons for these parties. He walked away with a promise to be back soon.

As she watched him go into his businessman mode when he was with his co-workers she realized that she actually had a good time this evening. She really didn't want to go but under his ass cover Chuck turned out to be great guy to talk with and well he WAS incredible handsome.

She talked with some older wives, who were eager to find out if she was young Bass first girlfriend as she didn't look like his usual 'dates' for this events. She dismissed them with a 'we're just working together' smiling sweetly.

She let out a relieved sigh when he rescued her from their annoying company appearing behind her. He put his arm around her waist and smiled charmingly.

'If you could excuse us ladies. I have to kidnap my date for a minute.' The women smiled charmed.

'Of course Charles. It was nice to meet you Blair.' Blair nodded with a polite smile and they quickly walked off.

'Thank God. I though they were going to bore me to the death.' She moaned putting her hand on her forehead.

'I'm happy I could help.' He chuckled and helped her put her coat on. When they were dressed he held the door open for her and walked out after her.

They rode back in the silence but this time it was comfortable. She felt great for the first time in very long, having fun night.

They parked outside her building and after the driver opened the door he helped her got out. She stood next to him feeling like she had after her first date in High School, having no idea what to do.

Should she invite him up? Christopher was at Serena's and he was spending the night there. Nate sent her a message that he was asleep and there was no point for her to drive there to pick him up at night when she could do it in the morning and she agreed.

Before she could decide what to do, he moved closer to her and she couldn't explain later how it happened but a second later her lips were pressed to his. She put her arms around his neck and he brought her closer circling her waist.

She could kiss him forever as he tasted amazing and it WAS months since she kissed someone. Still it was different than any kiss she ever shared and she was actually disappointment when he pulled away.

He took his arms from her waist and looked her in the eyes; she saw there something else besides his usual smugness. Before she could think more about it he spoke.

'I had great time tonight. Goodnight Blair.' He said and kissed her cheek softly before getting in the limo and disappearing a moment later.

She stood there for few seconds holding her palm to her cheek before going up with a smile.

* * *

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Chuck's outfit is from 'Never been Marcused'.

Here's new chapter. I wanted to update yesterday but there were some problems with ? Anyway thanks for all of the reviews; it was really good to read them after these awful Chair news. Ughhh I hope it's not that bad as it seems. If someone knows something new do write it I would love to hear some news. Leave me your thoughts about this update.

* * *

Chuck woke up with a smile. He quickly took his clothes for today and went to bathroom to shower. While he stood under the hot water his thoughts wandered back to one hot and gorgeous as hell brunette and her amazing lips.

Yesterday night went pretty well like he had planned. If not this secret he was sure she has, it would be perfect. He wasn't even disappointment that much about the fact that they hadn't slept together. He could wait.

After their date he wanted her. All of her, not only her body for one night. Though she has amazing legs… and all the rest for sure. But when he was riding in his limo last night after he kissed her goodbye, and what a kiss it was, he decided she would be his.

He can do all this boyfriend things if it means she will be his and he would have this feeling all the time. This strange feeling he had felt since he had met her was even stronger when she kissed him last night. He had felt fluttering and maybe after all he wasn't just sick.

He remembered Nathaniel talking about 'butterflies' one time when his best friend had met Serena. At the time he had of course laughed at him and called him a pussy. Well maybe his blond friend was right about something for once.

He still obviously wanted to sleep with her as he isn't Chuck Bass for nothing. But even now he knew one time wouldn't be enough for him. He had now a mission and he always wins. Chuck decided to start tomorrow as that was the soonest he will see her again. She doesn't stand a chance against his plan.

With that thought he stepped out of the shower and dressed himself in the dark pants and pink shirt he picked out before. After combing his hair he grabbed his phone to call for someone more experienced at this 'relationship's things'. He pushed one on his speed dial and waited putting his scarf on. He was out in the elevator when his friend finally picked up.

'Hello Nathaniel. Remember our lunch plans tomorrow? I have to back out but how about brunch today?' He asked and after receiving 'Sure man' he smirked. 'Great. Meet me in my new club in twenty.' He added before hanging up. It figures Chuck Bass would have brunch in the club. They had the best scotch after all. He had made sure of it himself.

* * *

On the other side of the town Blair woke up with similar big grin. Last night was really one of the best she had had in a while. Damn, it was the best one for sure; and in a rather long while.

As much as she loved spending time with Serena and Nate it was good not being third wheel for once. It wasn't that they wanted to make her feel like that but sometimes you can't help it when you're in the theatre with two people so obviously in love with each other.

Serena has tried to find her someone but even she had given up eventually after another awkward dinner. She really hasn't had much luck with the guys. Not to mention Serena's choices wasn't the best one. A computer maniac, really? Way to bore her to death.

She had to admit though that Chuck was not that bad after all. He was really nice to her – in his own way of nice obviously – and lessened his disgusting comments a bit. She wasn't sure why he was this way, she had thought before their date he will make her night a living hell, but she wasn't going to think too much about it for now.

What had her thinking a lot on the other hand was the end of their evening. She had kissed him! It was amazing as he sure knew how to kiss. Well with his reputation she shouldn't be surprised.

The only thing was that he then left with just a 'Goodnight' and a kiss on the cheek. He didn't even seem to want to go up or take her somewhere else. And the absolutely worst thing is that she isn't sure if she would say no.

Blair spent some time thinking so when she got up it was already after eleven. She quickly took a shower and dressed in dark jeans and her favorite white top.

She looked at her clock and spotted she had only half an hour to get to Serena so she decided to pin her hair up and put red lipstick on.

After she had some cereals; Blair left the apartment and took a cab to her best friend's place. She was there after ten minutes and in the elevator in next two. She fixed her hair, which had fallen out of place, and knocked at the door.

Nate opened few seconds later and she heard fast steps with loud 'mommy' before she saw her son with Serena in tow. He was by her in no time. They hugged and said quick goodbyes to the blondes.

Some time later they were standing in front of the pond in the park, Christopher holding Blair's hand. She has always loved coming here as a child with her dad so she decided one day to bring her baby too and he has loved it just like her.

From that Monday they were here at least once in the month. Jenny never came here with the boy because that was their secret bonding place like she used to call it.

When the bread, which Blair had packed in her bag when she was leaving, ended she asked a question that was a tradition too.

'Want to get some ice cream now?' She asked though she had obviously known the answer. Come on, which four years old would refuse it?

'Yes mommy! Let's get a big ice cream! A blue one! Please, can we get a blue one?' He asked and she knew she wouldn't be able to say no even if she'd want to. He had the cutest little brown eyes ever. And from some time eat only this weird blue ice creams called 'Harry Potter' _(I don't know if they have it in America but we have it here and I think it is weird lol)_ or in some places something even more idiotic.

'Sure baby. Let's go.' She replied and they went in the shop direction.

* * *

Meanwhile Chuck was sitting in his new club, drinking scotch while waiting for his best friend. He was going to call him again but just then he has walked in. They shook hands and Nate ordered some juice.

'Isn't it too early for it?' He asked looking at brunette's glass.

'It's never too early for good drink Nathaniel.' He answered and the blond laughed while shaking his head.

The bartender gave him his juice and after quick 'Thanks' they were alone.

'So why did you wanted to meet earlier?'

'You have to help me with something.'

'Why do I have a feeling it has to do with certain brown eyed friend of mine?' He asked with a smile.

'Well good to know you are getting cleverer by each second Nathaniel. Now would you just tell me something useful?' Chuck asked back annoyed. Was he really that obvious with his interest in Blair?

'The only thing I can tell you is that her birthday is next Wednesday. Serena and I are throwing her a party. Our place seven o'clock. If you want my advice – bring nice gift. Blair loves her birthday and she's like a child with the presents.' He said with a grin but then get more serious.

'But you should think twice before you do something because honestly she may not seem so but she has been through a lot believe me. And if you're not going to be serious about it leave her alone. She is a really awesome woman when you get to know her better and she doesn't need another trouble.'

'Don't worry Nathaniel; I'm as serious as you can be.' He replied and got up. 'Thanks for everything. Take care.' He added and left before the blonde could say something more.

He was driving in his limo when he thought about their talk again. There it was. He finally admitted to someone other than himself that he was serious about Blair. That he doesn't want to just fuck her anymore. And it couldn't be truer.

They arrived in front of the store and he got out saying his driver to wait for him. Time to buy his new obsession a gift. After all which woman doesn't love jewelry?

* * *

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews, I love them! Here's new chapter and the next one is Blair's birthday party. Hope you'll like it and leave me your thoughts. Have you seen new promo? Can't wait for new gossip girl episode, it looks great!

* * *

On Monday morning Blair was sitting with Jenny, ending her breakfast. Christopher was sleeping in his bedroom and she wanted to talk with the blond about upcoming event.

'Jenny, have you got any plans for Wednesday?' She asked and finished her muffin.

'Not really. I'm just going to watch a movie or something like that, I guess.'

'Well, I would be really grateful if you could stay with Christopher for the night. Serena is throwing me some party for my birthday and I can't really bring him there, you should see one of theses 'small dinners'. She calls them this way, to convince me it's actually a good idea. Anyway I will pay you extra of course.' She finished with hopeful smile.

She really knew better than bring her baby there. Her best friend's 'dinners' always ends with big mess and drunk idiots everywhere.

'Sure, Blair. I will just bring some things when I'll come in the morning, so I won't have to go back home. You go and have fun, like you deserve to.' Jenny said with a big smile. She always admired her boss. Doing it all alone couldn't be easy.

'Thanks Jenny, you're awesome. I'll see you later.' She hugged her son's nanny quickly and threw green coat on as it was getting cold. It was November after all.

She left with a last wave and went in her job's direction. She was slightly nervous about seeing Chuck again after their 'date'.

* * *

Chuck was sitting in his office, thinking how all of this paperwork had collected on his desk. When he has come earlier this morning, he was relaxed at the thought he will have looser day. Well he quickly got rid of the idea when he saw this pile.

The doors opened and a breathless Blair walked in. Even blushed from running and with disheveled hair he thought she was gorgeous.

'Sorry I'm late. I have left too late and then had to wait for the elevator ten minutes.' She quickly said, taking her coat off and sitting behind her desk.

When he didn't answer just nodded, she started working on her own, only little smaller pile.

He stared at her for a moment and then went back to the letter he was writing. He had decided he won't do anything before Wednesday. He will wait for her birthday and then he'll crash it as he doubts she will invite him.

He was a little nervous she won't like his gift, which has taken him an hour to pick, but he quickly shook it off as it was pretty good if he was to say so. She'll have to love it and when she will be in awe of it… and here lays the biggest problem.

What is he suppose to do then? The 'fuck and get rid of' scenario was off. So what now? Fuck, he should ask Nathaniel when they have talked earlier. He can't just ask her to be his… girlfriend? It isn't high school. He won't make an idiot from himself asking her to be his girlfriend.

He abandoned his work and laid back in his chair, feeling his headache starting. Come on Bass, just think! Sure you can do it, you're Chuck Bass. You can do anything and getting a girl is what you're doing since you're thirteen.

There has to be a way. Surely he can't propose either. Not that he would ever want to but even if he did, it was definitely too early. Much too early. After fifteen minutes of staring at the ceiling he decided to just wait. It was too much, from fucking to marrying in less than two weeks? He'll be crazy by the end of the month.

Yes, it is the best idea. The only one acceptable, but still a great one. He will just wait and see what will happen. With that thought he grabbed his pen again, all this time not noticing that certain, petite brunette was staring at him with interest.

* * *

Blair was relieved that he didn't say anything about her being late. She shouldn't talk with Jenny so long and then some stupid secretary from other floor just had to stop the elevator.

The only problem, she really has a lot of these since she has started working here, was that he nodded. Nodded. After their night and the kiss, he just nods at her?!? Does it really not mean anything to him? Sure, she doesn't expect a proposal or that he will start to act like they are together, but some 'hi' or a smile would be nice.

Instead she got a nod. Not even his usual heinous comment or smirk. Maybe he decided after their kiss that she isn't even worth chasing. That the sex would be too bad even for him. Well who cares? It's not like she cares what he thinks. Or wants him for that matter. As long as she is concerned, he can go to hell.

Good luck with making herself believe it Blair, she thought. God he's infuriating! She shook her head and was going to go back to reading really boring and long paper when she spotted something strange.

Her boss, who five minutes ago was too busy to greet her properly, was now staring on the ceiling with blank look. She waited few moments but he didn't even move. Maybe he took something? Or he is more idiotic than she thought. Whatever, it's not like she cares, she reminded herself.

Still she couldn't stop looking and was relieved when he finally returned to his previous position again.

She was considering inviting him to her birthday party during her way to work, but after this she quickly dismissed this idea. She is not going to make a fool of herself to have him laugh in her face. He had better things to do and party to go than this for sure. Again, she doesn't care what _he_ is doing or most importantly with who.

He could sleep with few whores since their date. Good for him. And she definitely has to ask Serena to find her some guy again. There has to be someone for her somewhere. Someone other than Chuck Bass, not that she wants him.

With that thought she went back to her work.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Hi! Sorry it took so long; I know I'm really bad at this. Hope you will still read it and leave me your thoughts. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Btw I can't wait for new episode! I'll get to see it on Thursday after school, yupi! Ok, on with the chapter.

* * *

'B, you're here! You look amazing!' She heard her best friend after she stepped out of the elevator. After a second she was stuck in the blonde's embrace.

'S, I have to breathe.' She made out and sighed with relieve when Serena released her.

'Happy Birthday, B!' She looked like she wanted to attack her again so the brunette quickly moved to the living room.

She smiled at the sight of the whole room decorated with her favorite, pink peonies. There was a small table in the corner with a small pile of wrapped boxes on it. There weren't a lot of people there yet but she was sure it won't stay this way for long, after all her best friend's 'dinners' were never small.

'It looks great, S. Thanks for doing it.' She said turning back to Serena. She finally took a good look at her and wasn't surprised to find that her 'sister' looked stunning as always. She had a gold, ending mid thigh dress with a small straps on her shoulders.

'Come on, B! You know I love doing it and you're my best friend, you don't have to thank me for it. I mean I'm doing it since high school after all.' She replayed with a giggle.

'Thanks anyway. So where is your boyfriend? I thought he is attached to you 24/7.' She said with a smirk. She may like them together but it didn't mean she couldn't have some fun. It was just too easy sometimes.

'I thought you liked Nate.' Serena pouted at her. In the moments like this, she really understood all this guys hopelessly falling for her.

'I like him. You two could just think sometimes about us, all of the singles of the world.' Not that she wanted a boyfriend, just looking after all the other poor souls. And they say she's cold bitch. Serena just rolled her blue eyes.

'It's your own fault. You turned down all of my candidates.' She pointed out.

'And who wouldn't? Have you not seen them? Or have you been spending too much time with your clueless boyfriend?' Blair huffed.

'Whatever, B. Let's go dance!' Serena grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dancing crowd with her usual enthusiasm.

* * *

Chuck arrived at the party an hour after his assistant to find her dancing and laughing with his best friend's girlfriend. He spotted her the moment he entered as she truly was a vision.

She was wearing a black, shiny dress which covered almost all of her thighs. It was strapless and was hugging her figure in all right places. She had her curls just the way he liked it best – hanging loosely around her tiny frame.

He spotted the table with gifts but decided that it'll be best to give his personally. This way he will see her reaction. He was gong to walk to her when some blonde kid stopped him.

'Excuse me, where can I find Blair Waldorf?' He asked and Chuck saw the big bouquet of red roses he was holding in his left hand. 'I have a delivery for her.' He motioned the flowers.'

'I'm sure she's here somewhere but I'll make sure she gets it.' He said with a smirk. Like hell he will.

'I'm sorry, but I was asked to deliver it to Miss Waldorf's hands.' The kid looked afraid under the man's gaze. Who wouldn't?

'Well, I'm sure whoever ordered you to do that wouldn't mind. Here.' He handed him a bill and the boy nodded nervously before handing him the flowers. He was gone the next second.

'Now, let's see what we have here.' Chuck murmured picking up a card attached to the bouquet. His brows furrowed when he read it.

_Happy __Birthday_

_I'll see you soon, sweetheart._

'Well, now that just won't do.' He smirked and threw it out in the nearest trashcan along with the roses.

He then ended his way to Blair and when she didn't see him, put his arm around her waist. She jumped surprised, thinking it was some stranger who had too much to drink already.

'Chuck!' She shouted when she saw him, not bringing anyone's attention to them as it was too loud.

'Why, aren't you thrilled to see me.' He whispered leaning closer to her.

'Let go of me! What are you even doing here?' She asked, shaking his hands away from her body.

'Well, since you must have forgotten to give me my invitation, I decided to surprise you. I know how upset you'd be tomorrow when you would realize your stupid mistake.' He said stroking her cheek.

'I'm so thankful than. How silly of me to forget.' She said sarcastically, giving him her fakest sweet smile. 'Now excuse me, I have guests to attend to.' She then walked past him in the guest room direction to calm down after his unexpected appearance.

He smirked checking her out and went to grab some scotch before his final attack.

* * *

Blair was sitting on the bed for ten minutes now, with thousand thoughts running through her head. What was he doing here? She didn't invite him, damn it! Does he think he can just come here and destroy her party? Of course, he does. He is his disgusting, smarmy Bass self after all.

But really, after ignoring her all the time after their date, he just comes here. And what does he expect? They're not friends. They're nothing, no matter how sexy he looks in his dark suit with light pink shirt and this always present smirk.

She heard the door opening and looked up. Here he was, looking at her with his penetrating brown eyes and holding some black box in his hand.

'What do you want now?' She asked annoyed.

'I'm a guest, thought you could mingle with me now.' He spoke seductively and winked at her.

'I don't know at what heinous parties you go usually but this isn't one of them. I'm sure you can find you're way out.' She replayed rolling her eyes.

'Maybe you'll change your mind after you will see my gift?' He asked raising his eyebrow and moved towards her.

'The gifts table is by the door. Have a nice time.' She said in her polite voice and motioned towards the door.

'Now, don't be like that. I have something special.' He smirked and sat down next to her. Before she could protest he shoved the box in her hands. She was going to hand it back to him but she loved presents too much.

She saw him staring at her expectedly and with a hesitation opened the box. She gasped at the sight of a beautiful diamond necklace laying inside. She looked at him with widen eyes and saw him smile at her. It wasn't his usual smirk or smarmy smile, more like soft and a little unsure one.

'Chuck, thank you but I really can't accept it. It's too much.' She whispered and tried to give it back.

'Don't be silly, it's a gift. Besides, something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty.' He whispered softly and put it on her. 'Happy birthday Blair.' He added kissing her shoulder lightly.

She turned to look at him and then brought her hand to his cheek. She pecked his lips softly and stared in his eyes. When he was sure she wasn't going to pull away, he pulled her closer by placing his arms around her waist and kissed her harder.

She moaned quietly and started to take his jacket off of him. He let her get rid of it and then pulled back a little. Blair looked at him confused and started to unbutton his shirt but he took her hands in his stopping her.

'You sure?' He asked and she kissed him again. After that he started to get her out of her dress while she removed his shirt.

They continued to kiss, after a few minutes Chuck moved to her neck and helped her take off his pants. They looked at each other one last time before falling back into each other.

tbc

See that little button below? You should really check it out, it's totally mysterious ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Thanks for all the reviews. You're seriously amazing! And high school is a bitch right now. Eight tests in two weeks can really kill someone. But on the happy note – next week only two days of school and then pre Easter retreat and week after them, only three days and Easter. :) Here's new chapter, reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

She smiled at the feeling of strong arms around her body. Without opening her eyes she snuggled closer to the warm form before something snapped in her.

Quickly freeing herself from the sleeping man, Blair jumped out of the bed and looked better around. She realized she was in Serena's guest room and from the light shinning through the window, she guessed it was morning after her birthday.

She looked back at the bed and her eyes winded when she spotted her boss, Chuck Bass sleeping there and looking like an innocent child. Well, he can look like that but he most certainly isn't – she knows it too well.

But right now she has to get out of her before he wakes up. And before Serena or Nate spot her; she couldn't deal with it at the moment. She has never been so confused in her life.

She just slept with Chuck and no matter how good it was she completely didn't know what to think or do. Once, she knew his reputation and how he always acts with women. But he was so sweet last night with the necklace and he's still here even thought he could leave right after, instead of holding her and falling asleep together.

So could he want more from her? And what if he does? Does she want it too? She has to think more about it. With that thought she went quickly to the bathroom and after few minutes exited dressed and ready to go.

She gasped when she saw him sitting there with a smirk. He looked up when he heard the door opening and was now staring her right in her eyes. She gave him an unsure smile and tried to move towards the door leading out of the bedroom.

She made one step before he stood up and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and stroked her cheek with his free hand.

'Where do you think, you're going Waldorf?' He whispered, running his fingers over her lips. She let him for a moment before shrugging his hands away and stepping back.

'I'm going home if you have to know and so should you. And by the way I'm late to work which is your entire fault! I can't believe you! What did you think coming here like that and…' She stuttered, not sure what to say. He smirked again and she blushed.

'Having a mind blowing sex with you?' He said raising his eyebrows.

'Ugh! Shut up! We might sleep together but that doesn't change anything. So now I am going to leave, go home to change into fresh clothes and go to work. And you are going to do whatever stupid things you're normally doing. But the important thing is that you are going to leave me alone. So don't come near me or talk to me unless it has to do with work. Understood?' She ended her speech and looked at him expectedly.

He just shook his head, smirk not leaving his face. He then moved towards her slowly and she stepped back until her back hit the wall. He moved her curls from her face and softly kissed her cheek.

'I have proposition for you Waldorf.' He murmured against her cheek, not moving back as he waited for her response.

'And why should I even listen to it?' She asked her voice barely hearable.

'Because, you want me to leave you alone. And we both know I can't do it. So, that's what we'll do. You go out with me. One date and then if you still want me to leave you alone, I'll do it. I won't bother you ever again.' He said finally stepping back to look her in the eyes.

'What makes you so sure, I won't do just that? You think you're so great that I will fall for you after one date?' She replayed and couldn't believe she was actually reconsidering his proposition.

Why should she agree? It's not like she couldn't just leave and then be unresponsive to any of his tries to do something with her, anything not related to work. And besides she didn't believe him at all. He says now that he will leave her alone and then when she'll tell him to do just that, he won't for sure.

'Technically it will be our second date.' He said when she was quiet for a while.

'Whatever. Answer the question, Bass.' She snapped at him, having enough of his smugness.

'You should remember one thing Blair. I'm Chuck Bass. And Chuck Bass always gets what he wants.' He winked at her and she decided it wouldn't hurt to spend one last evening with him. Because it will be the last, she'll make sure of it.

'And I'm Blair Waldorf. If you're not aware, Blair Waldorfs does not belong with Chuck Basses. They belong with perfect gentlemen. But fine, I will go with you this one last time and then we can go back to our lives. I'll find some nice man for myself and you will go back to your whores. I'm sure they will be delighted to have their biggest man whore back.' She said and gave him her own smirk.

He chuckled and went to grab his clothes from the floor where they ended up last night. He loved how stubborn she was. She looked so hot when she was angry that he almost grabbed her right there to have his way with her. But he knew that it's not the best idea now. No need to give her more reasons to hate him.

He was certain that he could make her fall for him. He already knew she's attracted to him from the way she acted last night. He always liked them feisty but she was something else. If he was honest with himself, she was the best he ever had. Not that anyone was going to hear it from his mouth.

'I'm sure they would. Too bad I'll be too occupied with you to have time for them. Now be a good girl Waldorf and wait for me when I will get ready to leave. I'll give you a ride home.' He told her before he disappeared in the bathroom.

She huffed and left as soon as the door closed after him. Outside, she didn't spot anyone so she rushed to the elevator. She didn't meet her friends and sighed with relief the moment she was inside the elevator.

Chuck stepped out of the bathroom and wasn't really surprised when he saw an empty room. He always thought she's a bad girl, no matter what she's pretending. He would never buy this 'perfect lady' act.

He decided to leave and on his way spotted Serena and Nate sleeping on the couch in a tight embrace. Chuck smiled at the thought that he and Blair will be the same soon. He will make it happen, one way or the other.

He saw the flowers in the trashcan and shrugged at the thought that she really could have someone. Someone that wasn't him. Well it certainly isn't so serious and good as he wasn't there last night. Maybe she was going to end it since she agreed to go out with him. Either way it was going to end soon, just leave it to him.

tbc

Yes, this little green button is smiling at you! Just click it and see what will happen ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviews, I enjoy them so much :) I totally love 2nd part of season 3 thought I loved first one too (I know a lot of fans hated it but can't help it lol). SPOILERS - I have to say Blair pissed me off a little when she got angry for Chuck that he wanted DNA test – I mean his 'mother' appear after 19 years and he is supposed to just believe her? I certainly wouldn't. And now all of this 'you have to truest her' of Blair will turn against him, ehh.

Anyway, enjoy new chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

'How about this one?' Serena asked showing her friend a strapless, dark blue dress which ended above the knees.

The two were sitting in the brunette's room, getting her ready for tonight's dinner with Chuck Bass. During the days after her birthday, Blair didn't see him at all as his secretary said he had left for a business trip to France. It was Saturday now and he had a nerve to leave her instructions about their date.

She was told to wait at eight p.m. for him to pick her up as they were going to dinner. At least he left his 'dress nice' line out this time. Though the restaurant name would be nice since she wasn't sure what to wear.

She looked at the dress, the blonde was holding up and nodded with approval. She was having some doubts lately about her perfect 'Get rid of Chuck Bass' plan. It was three days for God's sake and she has found herself missing him! She missed his smarmy comments, annoying but sexy smirk and even these ridiculous pastel suits he was always able to pull off.

Maybe she could give him a chance? They didn't have to get married at once after all! Just some simple dating if it was even possible with a Bass. She wouldn't introduce him to Christopher now of course. She was sure it would scare him off.

Maybe if they would get more serious. She really was tried of living alone. Romantic relationship with Chuck would bring complications for sure but she deserved some fun too, right?

Well, she will just have to see how he will act tonight and then for once she could let herself be happy if he won't be a total jerk like she knew he could be sometimes. He won't even have such difficult job with making her fall for him. She already liked this Basshole.

'Thinking of your boyfriend?' Serena asked amused after her friend was silent longer than ever. She was happy for her as if someone deserved to be happy, it was definitely her best friend. She just hoped Chuck wouldn't mess it up.

'He's not my boyfriend, S! I told you that hundred times already.' She replayed, taking the dress from the blonde.

'Not yet.' Serena said rolling her eyes.

'Who knows?' Blair whispered with a smile looking at her reflections in the mirror. Damn, she looked good.

'Ahhh, B!' Her best friend squealed and quickly grabbed her in a hug. 'I'm so happy for you!'

'Thanks, but there is nothing to be so happy about yet.' She said, freeing herself from the mess of blond locks.

'Sure there is! You weren't like that for years when you were going out!' The blonde almost sung out and handed her the purse.

'Fine, S. Thanks for looking after my boy.' Blair replayed and went to her baby room to say goodbye.

'No problem, B. If you want to spend the night, feel free to do so. Nate will come over in a while and we'll sleep in.' Serena winked at her.

'Sweetie, come here!' She ignored her friend and took her son in her arms. 'Mommy is going out. Your aunty Serena will stay with you, ok?' She asked giving him a kiss on the head.

'Okay, mommy. Will uncle Nate come later too?' Christopher answered with his own question and threw his small arms around her neck.

'Yes, baby. Now will you be a good boy?' She gave him one more kiss on the cheek and put him down.

'I will, mommy.' He replayed and went back to his toys.

Blair watched him for a few moments and then left. She grabbed her coat, gave Serena a hug and left the apartment.

* * *

Chuck got out of his limo in front of the Blair's building. He returned from his trip this morning and couldn't wait to see her. He was really mad when the investors informed him he has to go abroad to end his new deal. But it was really important so he went and made sure to have everything ready for tonight.

He made a reservation in the best restaurant in New York and the flowers arrived an hour ago. Pink peonies were her favorite as Nate has told him so he got them. Now he just had to wait for her to come down.

After five minutes the doors opened and he saw his assistant looking beautiful like always. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Hi.' He murmured and handed her the flowers.

'Thanks.' She replayed and took the peonies with a smile.

He took her hand and they got in the limo.

'You look stunning.' He said and couldn't help but smile again.

'Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.' She smiled back.

'Well, I'm glad I won't have to get you drunk with champagne again for you to be here with me.' He winked at her and smirked when she hit him playfully.

'I wasn't drunk, you basshole!' She snapped at him. 'How was your trip?' Blair decided to let it go this one time.

'Good, thanks. We finally ended the deal. So are you falling for me yet?' He asked and put his hand on her thigh.

'Aren't you full of yourself?' She bit back but let his hand rest there.

'Is that a yes?'

'Maybe…' She smirked and put her hand on his. She laughed when she saw his awestruck face.

'I knew it.' He quickly composed himself.

They were at the restaurant a moment after. They spent the next hour eating and talking about everything. They discussed high school, her college experiences and his business life. It was difficult at times to not say anything about Christopher as he was a biggest part of her life but she managed it and really enjoyed their talk. It was full of his smarmy comments obviously but she guessed any conversation with Chuck was.

After they finished, he paid and they were now standing by his limo.

'My place or yours?' He asked smugly, putting his arm around her.

She looked at him for a moment and decided she will just go with it for once. Maybe they really could make it.

'Yours.' She answered and noticed a true smile on his face as he was sure she will just call him an ass or something more creative.

Chuck decided to not give her any time to change her mind and after a second they were kissing passionately in his limo. He finally got his girl and he wasn't going to let her go.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Thanks for all the reviews. I still love them so keep them coming ;) I know a lot of you are waiting for Chuck to find out about Christopher and for them to meet each other. Some of you were asking for more about the boy's father. So good news – the first one starts in this chapter and there a lot more to come in the following ones. And as for the little Waldorf's dad – a big storyline is coming, just be patient. Now enjoy this chapter – it's longer than usual!

Happy Easter everyone!

* * *

'I didn't know you can cook.' He murmured, sneaking his arms around her from behind and biting her earlobe softly.

He has just woken up and found his girlfriend gone. And in his search for her, he'd found her cooking in his kitchen which surprised him a little.

They were now dating for a month and he had to admit, it was even better than he had thought it would be. Blair was the most amazing women he had ever met and with each day he liked her more. Or maybe he already loved her? He shook of this thought as it would bring some complications he didn't need now.

They would have a lunch at work everyday besides the days he was too busy to leave then she would bring him something up. He never had someone to take care of him and it felt rather nice. They would go out for a dinner on weekends and often spend a night together during work days.

The only thing that confused him was this strange secrecy of hers. They would always go to his place and only one day on weekend. On the other days she wouldn't come with him after work, just come much later after it was already dark.

Thinking about it now, he realized that he was never in her apartment. He has never ever entered her building, just waited outside for her when they were going out together. But she couldn't really have someone else. She spent at least three nights a week with him. Who would agree to this?

Besides he had her checked by his PI to make sure she didn't have a husband or even a boyfriend. Mike confirmed it and the last mention of any other male in her life was her high school boyfriend. Maybe these flowers were just from her father? She told him he lived in France after all and couldn't make it on her birthday.

He decided to stop it at that as she didn't give him any reasons to doubt her during this month and walked to her.

'You don't know many things.' She replayed with a smile and continued to make their breakfast. 'Besides that's only pancakes. I'm sure you would manage them too.'

'You'd be surprised then.' He chuckled and moved his lips to her neck. 'What are you doing today?' He asked as it was Sunday and they had spent half a day together yesterday which has become a small ritual for them.

'I'm meeting Serena.' She answered and freed of his arms to put the pancake on the plate.

Blair has been really happy too. She enjoyed her time with Chuck but had more troubles everyday to keep her secret. She knew he was interested why they never went to her place and she wasn't sure she could brush it off much longer.

She also had too little time. She had to choose between spending time with Chuck and spending time with her baby. She knew Chuck wanted be together more but he seemed satisfied for a while at least and didn't protest much.

So, Blair spent Saturdays with chuck and Sundays with her son. She couldn't just be in Chuck's suite all week either so on the days she slept over at his place, she would go when her son was asleep living him with Jenny. She did it usually two times a week but still was a little worried about him if he would wake up at night and needed his mommy.

Still something stopped her from telling her boyfriend, she really liked to call him that and he seemed to like it too. He was great towards her since they started meeting and she was starting to think she might have fallen for him after all. Hell, who was she kidding? She was so in love with him it was scary and this made her afraid of telling him. She was scared he would go away and she couldn't take it again.

'Why do you always have to meet her? I need my Blair time more and she has her boyfriend to occupy her.' He whined from his seat at the table.

She smiled happy to see Chuck Bass begging for more playtime with his girlfriend.

'I need to spend time outside this suite too, Charles. Besides she's my best friend sine we were kids and we always spend Sunday together when we can.' She said not entirely truthful. Serena and she often meet on Sunday but she hasn't even had plans with her today.

Chuck waited as she put the plates on the table and then tugged her by her arm to get her on his lap.

'But you can't today.' He complained and began to run his hand over her thighs.

'Really? And why would be that?' She asked with amusement and gave him a peck on his lips.

'Because you're entraining your handsome boyfriend' He answered giving her his own kiss which lasted a lot longer of course.

'Sorry honey but I rally can't today.' She finally broke out of his lips and hands and went to the other side of the table to take her seat. 'Now be a good boy and eat your breakfast.' She added with a smirk.

He gave her his best glare but murmured 'Fine' before he started to eat.

It was an hour ago when he left the shower and was about to exit the bathroom when he heard someone talking through the door. He knew Blair was there as she was getting ready to leave after he finally let her leave the kitchen and his arms. Still she demanded he replace the dinning table.

He started to think who she would talk to and decided it was probably Serena calling to confirm their plans. He had his hand on the knob where he heard something that stopped him.

'Sweetie, I will be there soon, promise.' She said with a sweet voice he has never heard her use before. 'Ok, bye!'

He opened the door just as she pressed a button to end the conversation. His girlfriend then turned to him with a smile.

'I really have to go, Chuck. I'll see you tomorrow.' She said kissing him quickly and walking to the door. He was stunned in place and before he came back, she has already left.

Maybe it was for the best as he really didn't know what to do. Bigger part of him wanted to do what seemed obvious in this situation. Go after her, find this little bastard and end it once and for all… or hire a hit man. Both seemed rational in Chuck's mind.

But as much as he wanted to do that he knew it wouldn't help with anything. If something Blair could hate him after this. Still she cheated on him so why should he care? He should know getting into a relationship wasn't a good idea. That was exactly why he had never done it before. Everyone knew you just get hurt eventually and to this moment in his life, Chuck succeeded in avoiding even a possibility of that happening.

But then he had to go and fall for some women. Fuck, he was in love with her. And to all of this, it wasn't just some women. It was Blair Waldorf and he was sure there wasn't any more stubborn, bitchy and gorgeous girl alive.

He is Chuck Bass and if there is one thing sure about a Bass is that he always gets what he wants. And he wants Blair more than he has ever wanted anything. So damn it, he's going to keep her, no matter how many idiots she had hidden from him.

That's it; he will go there now and see what's really going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blair got a frantic call from Serena who insisted she had to come to the blonde's apartment immediately. She also found out that her son was with Jenny Humphrey right now as Serena left right in the morning because Nate hadn't showed up last night. Apparently something was wrong with him and they needed her help too.

She made sure Jenny could stay longer and took a cab to her friend's place. It turned out that Nate's dad had come back from wherever he was hiding and Nate didn't know what to do. She texted Jenny that she might need all day for this one and went to make some coffee for them.

* * *

Chuck arrived at his assistant's place and knocked at the door impatiently. He really has to know what is going on here.

After a minute a dark haired man opened. Chuck spotted he was holding a small, maybe four year old boy in his arms. Shit, he thought. He had to mistake the number as there was no way she's married and has a child, right?

'Excuse me, is Blair Waldorf living here?' He asked just to be sure.

'Yes but she's not home now. Can I help you with something? Do you want to me to tell her you stopped by, Mr. …?' He stopped, not knowing who he is talking to.

'Bass. Chuck Bass. And no, thank you. It's not really important. Goodbye.' He managed to get out before going quickly away.

The man shrugged and closed the door. He then placed the boy who wanted to go play with the toys down and walked to kitchen.

'Who was it?' Jenny asked turning to him.

'Bass? He wanted to see Blair.' He answered and kissed his girlfriend.

'It's from her work. She mentioned something about him, I think.' She replayed before kissing him back. Good thing Blair liked John and didn't mind if he stopped by sometimes when she watched Christopher.

It was few hours later when Blair returned home. She was tried but they finally managed to convince Nate to meet his father and gave him a chance.

'Hi, Jenny. Everything's ok?' She asked and poured herself some juice.

'Yeah, everything went fine. Christopher is watching TV.' Just then her son ran in and jumped on her. 'Well, I guess he isn't anymore.' The blond added with a laugh.

'Hi, baby. Have you had fun yesterday with Serena?' She questioned seating him in her lap.

'Yes, mum. She let me watch a scary movie!' He answered excited.

'Really?' She asked chuckling as her best friend told her everything about this 'scary' movie which was some ghost film for kids.

'Yes! There were ghost there, mommy!' He exclaimed jumping few times in her lap.

'That had to be really scary, sweetie. Haven't you been afraid?' She asked, pretending to be scared.

'No! I watched it all and aunty Serena had to close her eyes!' He told her proudly and she kissed his head with a smile. 'I'm watching new movie, Serena bought me. It's about fishes!' He added and quickly went back to his room before she could stop him.

She laughed along with Jenny. They both knew he loved fishes. He had a lot of stuffed fishes in every color and someone bought him a new movie about them all the time. She already promised him one for his next birthday.

'Oh, Blair I would forget. Mr. Bass was here today. He wanted to see you.' Her son's nanny said after a while.

'Chuck was here?' She asked after she gulped the juice she was drinking with difficulty.

'Yeah, John answered the door. He didn't want to leave any message though.'

'Did he saw Christopher?' She asked the only thing running through her mind at the moment.

'Yeah, I think so.' She answered with a shrug.

'Shit.' Blair murmured and closed her eyes. 'I have to leave Jenny. Will you stay the night?' She asked quickly grabbing her shoes and coat.

'Sure, Blair. Is something wrong?' The girl asked watching her boss acting strangely.

'I'm not really sure yet. I'll be back as soon as I can.' She said fast and after a minute was in the cab.

'The palace, please.' She gave the driver the directions and landed against the seat.

Who was she kidding? Everything was so wrong. So fucking wrong, she just hoped he would be there and she will convince him just to listen to her. She preferred not to think about the thoughts that were bond to be running through his head right now.

tbc

God, it was longest chapter I've ever written, I think. It deserves a review, doesn't it? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

I looooove you guys! The reviews made my week. I decided to go with the longer chapters which I now write with a few days break between one part and the other. This way they're longer as I was writing them at once before and posted, which made them shorter as I can't really write that much at one time. Anyway, here's what everyone was waiting for – Chuck meeting the little man and let me know if it is what you were hoping for, I hope I did a good job. :)

* * *

Chuck walked out of the building in some kind of daze. He just couldn't get it. He knew what he has just seen but it didn't make any sense. Even thought he suspected she was hiding something, this hadn't run through his mind.

Another boyfriend? Yes. A fucking husband? Maybe. But a kid? Not once. And it just didn't fit. How could they not notice that she was disappearing few times a week for a whole night? Besides he just didn't understand it. None of it.

Because even if they – Blair and this asshole of her husband or whoever he really was – had some troubles, he wouldn't just let her go to someone else, right? So how the fuck did he not notice anything? Was he blind or something? And she! Did she not thing he would find out? Was she really that naive? Well, maybe they're both stupid.

But still, she couldn't think that it would just go on. Did she just assume that she could break it off when she would have a wish to do so? He's Chuck Bass, damn it! You don't do something like this to Chuck Bass. If something, he does it to you and you let him because that's the way it is.

So, had Blair Waldorf really thought she can beat him at his own game? Well, he will show her. And it won't be pretty. No matter how much he lov…, likes her. Yes, he likes her. A little. So? He likes a lot of girls, their bodies most likely but still. Blair Waldorf or not she's going to pay. Whatever he likes her a little or not.

Ok, a little more than a little. A whole lot more. Fine, there is a little, tiny chance he may possibly love her. But there is no situation without a way out of it. He never loved anyone before and he was living just fine. He will just have to fall out of this stupidity. He fell in, so he will fall out. Nothing's easier.

This thought and few scotches he had in his bar, he was now sitting in, made him feel better at once. Really, why shouldn't he feel good now? Everything was solved. He will get his revenge on his lying ex (he will give her a break up call later) girlfriend and he'll live a happy, free of problems life with his drink and whores. Because what was wrong with his whores? They were easy and easy was good.

Maybe they didn't have a class, wit and beauty of fucking Blair Waldorf but he was never classy after all. He was a Bass and Basses were boozing womanizers not classy prince charmings.

He ended his latest scotch when all these plans fell out of the window with the appearance of his assistant (he wasn't sure if he should fire her or let her suffer a little before). She looked around for a few moments before spotting him. When their eyes met, he turned around but not before noticing she started to walk towards him. The last thought that went through his mind before she got to him was 'Hell, this can't be good Chuck. You should really hide better, stupid.' Well too late now, isn't it?

'Chuck, we need to talk.' She seemed unsure, a little afraid of his reaction to seeing her.

'Really? I don't think so.' He mumbled not taking his eyes away from the glass.

'Chuck, please. You don't understand.' She pleaded touching his shoulder hesitantly.

'Oh, I think I understand it all. Pretty good if you want to know.' He said not giving a reaction to where her hand was.

'It's not like that.' Blair tried again, hoping he would actually let her explain. Hell, if he won't she will just have to tie him to something and make him hear her out.

'Oh, sorry. I can't believe I missed the moment you had told me about your fucking family.' He said sarcastically.

'Can we go upstairs and talk?' She asked and he finally looked at her with angry but also a little curious expression. 'Please, Chuck.' She decided to use his interest.

'Fine.' He spat out and started walking towards the elevator without waiting for her.

Blair quickly rushed after him and after a fast walk; they were riding up to his suite. She was staring at him, trying to make eye contact but he purposely avoided it so she gave up with a sigh. She got him to talk with her and it already was more than she had been hoping for.

Finally, they arrived and before she knew it, they were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. He was quiet and she knew was waiting for her to start as she wanted to have this conversation.

'Chuck, promise you listen without interrupting.' She asked him, wishing he would agree for once,

'Fine.' He said again rolling his eyes. She knew he was trying to pretend that he didn't care what she had to say.

'What you saw today…' she started and stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts.

'I know what you think it was but it's not. John, the man you met, he's not my husband. Or my boyfriend. He's not my anything and I have never cheated on you for that matter. But yes, I hid something from you. He's actually Jenny's boyfriend. And she's…' She couldn't get it out. It was a deciding moment in their relationship and she knew it would make them stronger or break them. Well, she didn't really have a choice.

'She's a babysitter. She's my son's babysitter and the boy you saw… it's Christopher, my son.' Blair ended her speech shaking slightly and looked at him expectedly. Saying she was nervous about his reaction would be an understatement.

Through all the time she was speaking, Chuck sat there with a blank expression. But what she found in his eyes now was a mix of surprise, fear, relief and something she couldn't read.

'You have a son?' He asked to make sure as it all seemed impossible even though half an hour ago he thought she was married.

'Yes. He's four.' She said smiling at a thought of her baby.

He was silent after her response and she was going crazy with the worry. Well, what did you except Blair? That he would say 'Awesome, I'd love to have a girlfriend with a kid.'? Sure, he doesn't want her anymore. Maybe he broke his 'no dating' rule for her but he still is Chuck Bass.

She really was stupid even starting something with him. She just couldn't avoid trouble when it came to men apparently. It was really time to go back to her own 'no relationships' rule. When she was already opening her mouth to say him she won't bother him anymore, he beat her and spoken first.

'So… when can I meet him?' He asked smiling slightly and moving closer to her from his end.

'What?' She stuttered, staring at him with widened eyes. Sure she must have heard him wrong. He didn't actually mean…

'I want to meet him.' He broke her thoughts and his smirk was back in place. 'We're together, he's a big part of your life and I hope I can be a part of both of yours lives.' He added taking her hand.

She just smiled and kissed him. They continued for a while before the air became a necessity.

'I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner.' She murmured in his neck.

'It's ok. Just no more secrets, Waldorf.' He whispered back and hugged her tighter.

'I promise.' She said and moved back to look at him, the smile seeming permanent.

'But I really hope there aren't any other men in your life.' He joked giving her one more peck on the lips.

'Nope. But I don't think you've got any chances with the little one.' She replayed with a smirk. She then kissed him again with a hunger.

'I don't doubt it.' He mumbled in her lips.

* * *

'I'll come by at six, ok?' Chuck asked kissing his girlfriend's neck.

It was Monday afternoon and they have just left the office. The boss and his assistant were now standing in front of the building, next to his limo. When Blair had objected about kissing where everyone could see them, Chuck said he doesn't care what they think which he has never done before. She wanted to say something else but quickly forgot about it when his lips attacked hers again.

Yesterday, when she was getting ready to leave after they had 'properly' made up, he asked when he could see her son again and they decided not to wait longer. She was now going home and he would come by later. She wanted for them to go together now but he had to 'prepare' himself as he'd told so she let it go. She was used by now to his weird habits.

'Yeah, that's fine.' She answered and gave him a peck before walking away.

She wanted to go to one of the shops near the company so she had declined his ride offer. She turned back after few steps and saw him watching her. She smiled and waved at him and he finally got in the limo after he gave her his own smile and wave.

* * *

Blair opened with a grin. It was six p.m. and he was right on time. She laughed as the first thing she saw was a big, in the size of her child, stuffed Nemo. After a moment from behind emerged her boyfriend's head. He grinned back at her and she shook her head still laughing.

'Well, Bass I never took you for a toys type. Though I'm just glad you didn't bring a bass, I'd have to dump you.' She said with a smile.

'Oh, I think you know very well that I'm all for toys.' He replayed with a smirk. She blushed and smacked his shoulder after he came in.

'Christopher's in the living room. It's on the left.' She changed the subject and closed the door. Then she went after him but he suddenly stopped not going in.

Blair looked at him surprised and saw that he was almost shaking from nerves. She smiled, excited to see the great Chuck Bass without his usual restraint and besides he was so cute without knowing it.

'Are you nervous?' She inquired taking his free of the plush animal hand.

'Of course not.' He bit out quickly, sending her a glare.

She raised her eyebrows and he sighed.

'Maybe a little. What if he won't like me?' He asked, his voice giving away how much tense he really was.

'Don't be stupid. I'm sure he'll like you.' She assured him with a smile. When she saw he was still worried, she added 'How could he not? I like you a lot and he's got my DNA after all. Now, come on big baby. It's time for you to meet this guy you were so jealous of.'

He rolled his eyes but went after her. Inside he saw a little boy who he didn't expect to look so… Blair. He was a boy all right, by if there ever was a male version of Blair Waldorf then it was standing right in front of him, looking at him with the same eyes he couldn't resist since he saw them first time few months ago.

'Mommy is it your boyfriend?' the little one asked not taking his stare away from Chuck who had the Nemo behind his back to hide it from the kid.

'Yes, sweetie. This is my friend, Chuck.' She replayed though Serena was already 'kind' enough to tell her son that Mr. Bass was really his mom's boyfriend. Leave it to her blond best friend to speak with a four year old about boyfriends.

'Hi, Mr. Chuck. I'm Christopher Waldorf.' He said and extended his hand out for the older to shake.

'Hello. It's great to finally meet you.' Chuck answered with the same formal tone, trying not to chuckle and shook the boy's hand. 'But call me Chuck, ok?'

'Ok, Chuck.' Christopher said with a smile.

'Now, I have something for you.' The older brunette stated and showed the stuffed fish to the boy. 'I hope you like it. I heard you fancy fishes.' He added with a smile, giving the toy to him.

'Thank you! It's the best one ever!' The little Waldorf yelled with a joy, hugging the fish. He then put it next to him and hugged Chuck with his small arms.

Chuck tensed for a moment before relaxing and embracing him back with a beam.

'Nemo's my favorite movie. Do you want to watch it with me?' He asked looking hopefully at his mommy's friend.

'I'd really like that. Go put it on and I'll be right there, I'll have to ask your mom something first.' He responded and watched the boy run to his room with the fish shuffling after him.

'So, how have I done?' Chuck inquired when they were alone.

'You were amazing though after you showed up with this gift there was no doubt he'll love you.' Blair replayed with a smile which hasn't left her face since she saw her two boys together.

'Well, in this case… what do I have to buy his mommy so she'd love me too?' He asked and went away with a wink, leaving her there with an open mouth.

* * *

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Sorry, it took me two weeks to update but school's really busy now. I have a lot of tests and a looong historic novel for next week so there's not a lot of time left for writing. Still I managed to get this done for you so I hope you'll enjoy.

Thanks again for all the reviews and keep them coming, they really make my day! This chapter is just a lot of fluff but I hope there's more fluff fans than me outside there :)

* * *

It was some time after Chuck left Blair in the living room and he was now sitting with a small Waldorf on his bed, watching 'Finding Nemo'. He chuckled inside thinking what any of his colleagues would think. Chuck Bass, the men everyone feared and with a good reason, watching a child's movie and quite enjoying it. Maybe not the movie so much but the company for sure.

Like he predicted, Christopher turned out to be a great kid and what he would never admit, an adorable one for that matter. And to his greatest surprise, he seemed to like him what Chuck feared a lot would not happen. After all he has never been around children before.

But after falling for Blair and finding out she had a son, he wanted them in his life even more so he came. And he could say he didn't regret it for sure.

'So, you really like fishes?' Chuck asked with a smile after a while.

'Yes. I have a lot of plush fishes but the Nemo is the best! Thank you, Chuck.' Christopher replayed with a grin, moving his new toy closer to him. It was so big that he couldn't possibly hold it in his lap as it would cover the screen.

'You're welcome, little man. You know, my last name is Bass.' He said, hoping to get few extra points.

'Really? Like that fish?' The kid asked with big eyes.

'Exactly like it.' The older answered with a smirk.

'Wow. That's the best thing ever!' Christopher yelled with an amazed expression and Chuck chuckled. Who knew his name could come in handy for something else than getting everything he wants?

'Thanks, kid. Do you like to swim like these in the movie too?' He asked. He really wanted to get to know him better.

'I've never done that. I wanted to, once when we were at the sea but mom said it was too cold to get in the water.' He then seemed to think about something so Chuck stayed quiet and waited. Then he apparently found the words and started again. 'Besides she always says I'm too young to go swimming in the pool. But you know I'm not a baby anymore, right Chuck?' The little one asked with hopeful eyes.

He really wanted someone to see it finally! His mommy, Aunty Serena, Jenny and even Uncle Nate always said he was too little to do many things. Like going swimming! His friends from park had already done it. But when he had asked Grandpa, he only said that his mom didn't want something happen to him.

'Sure, little man. Who would thing you're a baby? You're definitely a big boy and I promise to try to convince your mom to go swimming, ok?' Chuck told him, noticing he didn't mind being called 'little man' as it was man, not boy. He shook his head with a smirk at the logic of a four year old. 'I have a pool in my hotel, maybe if your mom agrees we could go there.' He added, thinking he has actually never been there to swim, only to pick up some women in skimpy bikinis.

'Really, you have a pool in your apartment?' He asked with a curiosity.

'No, but there is one in the Palace. I live in one of this hotel's suites. We could close it for a few hours so no one would interrupt us.' Chuck explained.

'I would like that.' Christopher said with a smile. 'But I don't know if you can convince mommy. No one ever can, she's really no convincing.' He told Chuck with a frown. He didn't know how to say there's no easy way to convince Blair so he used 'no convincing', fortunately Chuck understood perfectly.

'Truest me, I know.' He replayed with a laugh.

They then returned to the movie as it was Christopher's favorite moment.

* * *

When the titles started running on the screen, Chuck left Christopher to play with his new toy and walked out. He searched for Blair and found her in the second room he checked. She was working on her laptop and didn't notice him at first. He walked up to her and kissed her head form the side.

'Back already?' She asked closing the computer and turning to him.

'Already? I've just sat through almost two hours of animated fishes.' He answered, pretending to be annoyed with it.

'Well if you plan on being around, you should get used to it.' Blair said pulling him on the bed and getting onto his lap.

'I should guess with your obsession with Tiffany's.' Chuck replayed putting his arms around her. 'So… what's the answer?' He asked kissing her afterwards.

'Answer to what?' She finally made out after taking a minute to calm her breathing from their kiss. God, he could kiss her all day with these lips of his.

'What will it take.' He stated calmly.

'God, Chuck. Just say what you want to say and stop with these games.' She said pissed as she didn't have an idea what he was going on about.

'I asked you before when you said Christopher loves me because of the Nemo toy.' He replayed, trying not to say _these _words.

'Oh.' She murmured, realizing what he was talking about.

She was stunned when he said it earlier but then decided to brush it off since Chuck was known from joking around. And now it seemed he was serious, in which case she really didn't know what to say. She knew she loved him for sure, more than anyone besides Christopher but should she tell him?

'Well, just so you know Waldorf' he interrupted her thoughts 'you don't have to bribe me with anything. I'm already in love with you.' Chuck ended with a small smile.

Inside he was more nervous than ever but he knew he should tell something when she was silent for a while. He had surprised her earlier, not really thinking about what he was saying and it has honestly just slipped. But then he decided that after everything that happened during these almost two months he knew her, he could manage to tell her.

He had never told anyone before that he loved them. But he knew he did, for the first time in his life he did actually love someone. So he decided to just risk it all and say it. Now he just had to wait and see what she will say.

Blair was again stunned by Chuck Bass in that moment. He always managed to surprise her and he's just done it again. She surely hadn't thought she will hear these words from him so fast. Then again a lot of things she hadn't expected happened in the last two days. After taking it all in, she almost jumped from happiness but instead laughed and kissed him hard.

'I love you too, Bass.' She whispered against his lips and noticed with delight his big grin.

Just then the door opened and the little Waldorf ran in. They broke apart in a moment, just to see his satisfied smirk.

'I knew Aunty Serena was right! Chuck is your boyfriend!' He yelled with excitement as he really got to like 'Mr. Chuck'.

Blair momentarily blushed and Chuck just chuckled, picking the boy up and throwing him on the bed getting a happy shriek in return.

* * *

A week later was the first Christmas time they spent together. On Christmas Eve the three of them: Chuck, Blair and Christopher had dinner with Harold and Roman as Chuck didn't have any family he could invite.

It was Christmas morning now and the couple was laying in Chuck's bed, kissing softly from time to time. Chuck couldn't even describe how happy he was. For the first time since his father's death he wasn't alone on Christmas.

Sure, Serena and Nate have always invited him but he never wanted to go. Whatever they said, he knew they just pitied him inside and besides he would feel uncomfortable with their families, like an introducer.

Also, for the first time in his life, he felt happy that it was Christmas time. Even when his father was there, not always literally in the same place as Chuck, they never had true Holidays. There would be a quiet, short dinner if Bart was in town but that's it. No 'Merry Christmas' or even a Christmas tree.

So this year, when he finally got someone to share it with, he's made sure everything was perfect. He proposed that they'd spend Christmas break at his place and after she'd agreed, ordered his stuff to decorate the suite. There was a big, colorful tree, one Chuck secretly always dreamed about and a lot of other decorations in every room.

He also took care of his guest room and turned it into a bedroom for a boy. It had now blue walls with the paintings of the Nemo's fishes on them and all furniture in the same sea style.

There were a lot of toys there, more than any kid in New York had since Chuck went to pick them out himself and got a little carried away. He just wanted to get him everything he ever dreamed about as a kid and what his father never bothered to buy him, leaving picking gifts to his nannies who often confused him with a little girl when it came to toys.

He remembered precisely the moment he showed it to them.

_He walked__ with them to the room, covering Blair's eyes while Christopher was in his arms and covered his own with his small hand. He took a deep breath and removed his palm from Blair's vision, in the same time telling the boy to move his hand away._

_He heard Blair's gasp at the sight but before he could look at her, a small arms hugged his neck tightly with a laud 'It's great, Chuck! Can I stay here?'_

'_Of course, you can. It's your room for when you visit me.' He answered with a laugh and put the boy down. He immediately ran away to the toys laying in the corner. Chuck watched him with a smile for a moment before turning to Blair._

'_Chuck, you really shouldn't…' She started, still in shock. She didn't expect this. Sure, they were going to stay with her boyfriend for a few days but all of this made her think, he really cared a lot. She just hoped she was right._

'_Why not?' He interrupted her. 'I love you and I really love Christopher too. He's an amazing kid. I'm really happy to have the two of you here and I hope you'll be here a lot more.' He added with unsure voice._

'_I'm glad to be here too. And the room is awesome Chuck.' She said with a soft smile._

'_Good.' He replayed and grabbed her hand to kiss it with a grin._

So, yeah. This year was definitely a good one.

'He will wake up soon.' Blair said nuzzling against his chest.

'Mmm.' He murmured kissing her head.

'Are the gifts put out yet?' She asked, raising her head to look at him.

'They are.' He confirmed, kissing her lips lazily.

Their moment was broke by a fast knocking on the door. Blair chuckled and pushed his boyfriend out of the bed so he would open. She made sure to teach her son that coming in without letting know was not okay anymore. God knows, what he could walk onto.

'Santa came last night!' They heard as soon as he opened the door. They didn't have time to say anything as the next moment Christopher was running away to the living room with a laud 'Come on!'

They laughed and left the bedroom after putting the bathrobes on. He was already by the tree looking at the pile of presents.

'Can we open them now?' The boy asked excited looking at the adults. He got attached to Chuck now after they spent all last week together and really loved him like Aunty Serena or Uncle Nate. It was really easy to get such a little child to truest somebody and Chuck just hoped he would never break this trust.

'Sure, we can little man.' Chuck replayed with a smile and handed him his boxes. There were four of them. One from S and Nathaniel, one from his mommy and two from Chuck.

He quickly started to tear the paper apart and Chuck turned to his girlfriend. He handed her a small, wrapped box with a smirk.

'Merry Christmas, Blair.' He whispered and kissed her cheek.

'Thanks, Chuck.' She answered and took it with a grin. Then she gasped when she saw a diamond bracelet with small butterflies. 'It's beautiful.' She said in an awe and kissed him passionately.

'Not as beautiful as you.' He replayed and put it slowly on her wrist. They smiled at each other before looking at the little one. Chuck felt warmness inside and let himself be an optimist for once, thinking he had finally found a family.

* * *

tbc

What do you think? Will Chuck convince Blair to go swimming with them? :D


	13. Author note

Hi guys!

I won't even start with how sorry I am because if someone ever was in High School knows how hard the end of the year is. At least here in Poland. There's a lot of tests, homework and work, work, work! Buuut… the end is this Friday! Yupi! There is one last Polish test on Monday and then I will know all of my marks. I'm leaving for a week to Germany on Saturday so the new chapter will be up at the latest then or sooner if I'll have it done before my holiday.

Hope someone's still interested and see you soon!


	14. Chapter 13

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Yeah, I am sorry for the wait. But lately I just can't bring myself to write. I'm not really that into the show anymore after the second half of last season. I still read my favorite fanfictions but I don't follow spoilers anymore so I just know about Chuck's new girlfriend which is hard not to with all of the fics about it. Still I don't really read them and I'm far from my excitement before season three. But… I really want to finish this fic so keep your fingers crossed for me, please?

That being said, enjoy the chapter and please review. Oh, and remember this is AU story so I have my own version of what happened to Chuck's mother.

* * *

It was three months later when Blair woke up and for a few seconds couldn't remember where she is. But then she laid back down with a small smile when she had remembered that she was in her new bedroom. It really does sound great, she thought. Even better was what she saw after she looked at the place next to her. There was sleeping, looking uncharacteristic innocent, her boyfriend.

They moved in yesterday after Chuck had proposed it. She had been thinking about it for a while and decided it could be a great thing. She was sure she loved Chuck like she had told him but she had also her child to think about. But it would be good for Christopher to have a male figure in his life. And he already got attached to him.

She quietly got up and walked out of the bedroom with a last glance at her boyfriend. She went in her baby's room and smiled at his sleeping form. Blair sat at the edge of his bed and softly stroked his brown hair.

'Mummy?' He asked sleepily. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

'Yes baby, it's me.' She replied. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Okay.' He murmured before falling asleep again.

Blair stood up and walked out to wake her boyfriend up. She really craved some pancakes and he's definitely made better ones than she ever could. It wasn't really surprising that she wasn't good in kitchen as she has never had to cook in her life. First she had Dorota and then she managed somehow with takeaways and some of her former maid's receptions.

She entered the room and walked to him quietly. After a moment she decided on the best way to do it.

'Chuuuk.' She murmured straddling him and bringing her lips to his ear.

'Hmmm?' He replied with closed eyes.

'Wake up.' She said licking his earlobe and running her hands along his bare chest.

'Don't want to.' Chuck mumbled back sneaking his arms around her and under her nightshirt. 'Come back to bed.'

'I am in bed silly.' Blair answered chuckling and kissed him softly.

'Mmmm' He moaned back deepening the kiss.

It's safe to say that Blair had to wait a rather long while for her breakfast.

* * *

'Come on Blaaair.' Chuck whined kissing her neck slowly.

'No.' She answered trying to push him away which was difficult as a) he was Chuck Bass and b) she really liked his kisses.

'But why not?' He asked now sucking.

'Because I said so.' She replied successfully freeing herself from his embrace. Blair then stood up from the couch and looked at him with crossed arms.

'That's not a reason and you know it.' He said back not moving from his position.

'That's a reason when I am talking about my son.' She bit back angrily.

'But you're not making any sense. What can happen? I will be there and I can swim perfectly good. Just let me take Christopher swimming and I promise nothing will go wrong. You can even go with us if you want.' He said his patience nearing the end.

'What can happen? Plenty! He can choke on the water for example! It's just too dangerous!' She shouted.

'It's just one swim Blair! People do it every day! Besides I will be there and you know I'll never let anything happen.' Chuck yelled back standing up from the couch.

'I have my reasons. It's a no so just give up now. You can do something else.' She replied in a calmer voice.

'So that's it? 'I have my reasons' and I am supposed to just let it go? Don't you think I deserve to know what's going on? I know Christopher isn't my biological child but…' He started lowering his tone too but didn't get to end.

'Exactly! He isn't yours! I am his mother and I think I know better what's the best for him. You're not his father so just let it go.' She interrupted him raising her voice again.

But then she regretted it immediately when she saw the hurt in her boyfriend's eyes. She wanted to apologize but he spoke before she opened her mouth.

'Right. I'm not his father. But believe it or not, I care about him a lot. I love you and Christopher like you're my family, like I would love my own son. And now I'm not really sure what we are doing here.' He said quietly and went to his study leaving Blair with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Blair stood there for a few more minutes with her eyes closed. She knew she shouldn't have said it and really she didn't mean it. She was really grateful for the way Chuck acted towards her son and watching them together she thought he would make amazing father. When they would get married… It was soon but she couldn't help these thoughts.

She always was one for imagining her future. In the past as small girl with a Prince Charming who would sweep her off her feet and now with Chuck. So the picture of him in black tuxedo and her in white long dress was present in her mind. Though now she had to do something soon if she wanted it to come true.

With this thought she went after Chuck, quietly opening the door to his room. He was standing by the window looking down at the photo in his hand. She knew very well which one it was. She had seen it when he first showed her around the apartment and then he told her what happened to the women it showed.

'_Who's this?' Blair asked curiously pointing at the photograph of a yo__ung dark haired woman with hazel eyes. She had a very good idea who it was but they have never talked about Chuck's mother so she wanted to give him a way out if he wasn't ready to do it yet._

'_My mother.' Chuck answered after a moment looking at the picture which was now in her hand._

'_Oh.' She said not sure what to do. Was he mad at her for asking? Sometimes she couldn't read him at all so she decided to wait and see if he says something else._

'_She died when I was six.' He added after a while. 'Come on, I'll show you the rest.' His tone was cheerful again as he took her hand and led her out of the room._

Little she knew that her boyfriend was thinking about the same or rather how he had lost his mother. About the reason his father closed off and stopped acting like the daddy he looked up to. He didn't play with him anymore or do anything at all, preferring to get him a nanny than look at the reminder of his beloved wife.

'_Charlie, listen. Mommy needs you to stay here now as she will quickly go and get you something to drink from there.' Evelyn Bass said to her son and pointed a__t the shop on the other side of the street._

_She took him shopping with her this morning and was esthetic how he seemed to love it too. He tried on all the outfits she presented him with and she gushed over his adorable looks with the shop assistants for hours. Now they were going back and he was thirsty and tried so she told him to wait here when she quickly gets him some juice._

'_Ok, baby?' She asked to make sure he understood._

'_Yes, mommy. Don't be long.' Little Chuck replied with a smile._

'_Of course, sweetie. Mommy will be right back.' She said and after a kiss on his forehead rushed off in the shop direction. _

_Worrying maybe too much she looked once more back at her child and didn't notice the black car coming towards her. She just heard someone shout and didn't have the time to turn back when something hit her and she fell down, the last thing before her eyes the terrified face of her son.' _

Chuck didn't remember much more. Only someone taking him to his car and the noise of the ambulance. As a kid he didn't understand that his mommy wasn't coming back and why hid daddy didn't want to see him and go out to the Central Park like they had done on every Sunday before the accident.

Standing there he thought that maybe he shouldn't go off on Blair like that but why did she have to be so stubborn? Now that he had them here with him, he didn't want to lose it. He always secretly dreamed about having a family. A real family like the one before his mother death. He wanted a family like this for himself and his children. And he knew he could have it with Blair when he met her.

When he found out about Christopher he wasn't sure if he could manage. But he got to love the little guy and hoped he could be the father he didn't have. The father he wanted for himself and who he had lost too soon. He wanted a live with them both and even after the fight they just had was determined to have it.

She had made him believe he could be a good husband and dad in the future. Blair Waldorf freed the hidden Chuck Bass who needed to love and be loved.

He heard her enter the room and put the photo back on the shelf. He waited as she came closer and stopped next to him before looking at her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered taking his hand and caressing it with her thumb. 'I shouldn't yell at you.'

'Me neither.' He said back bringing her hand up to kiss lips and kissing her palm softly.

'But you're right. I should have told you why I reacted this way to your idea.' Blair said stepping closer and hugging him from the side. 'I'm just scared.'

'I told you I'd be careful.' He started again but she shushed him with her look.

'I know you will. It's just… when Christopher was two I took him at the sea. I had read it was okay for a child his age to go into water at the beach. So we went and he had a lot of fun. I enjoyed it too and was so caught up in the game we played that I didn't notice a stone and tripped over it with him in my arms. He almost…' She stopped and tears welled up in her eyes.

Chuck quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. 'Shhh.' He murmured caressing her back. 'You don't have to tell me.'

'No, I want to.' She pulled back a little not leaving his embrace. 'He almost drowned that day and I just… I can't even think about it. I know he doesn't remember it but I'll never forget the fear I felt when I waited not knowing if he's ok. That's why I didn't want to talk about it.'

'It's fine, Blair.' He told her with a small smile. 'I'm sorry you had to go through something like this and without someone there to take care of you. And I'm sure I'll find something else to make it up to Christopher.'

'No. It's ok really. I have to let go of it and I know there is no one else who he would be safer with.' She said with smile and kissed him on the mouth.

'Thank you. I really appreciate it that you think I can take care of him.' He answered after they pulled apart.

'I'm really happy with everything you said back there. I'm sorry for everything I shouted about you not being his father. I think you'd be an amazing father… I think you ARE an amazing dad to my son.' She corrected herself and brought her hand to his cheek. 'I love you too and I never told you but this' she gestured towards them 'is the best thing that happened to me since Christopher. And I really want us to be a family too.'

He grinned and pulled her in the most passionate kiss they shared since their first one. He has never been so happy before and he knew he'd do anything to keep it this way.

* * *

It was June, another three months later and so far everything was going great. Chuck was now at work, doing some paperwork and waiting for Blair to come with the boy so they would go out for lunch as she had today off.

He smiled remembering the day that happened two months ago. After their talk Chuck took the little man swimming in the hotel swimming pool with Blair watching carefully from the edge. She trusted him but she was still a little overprotective mom and wasn't ashamed to admit it. Better this than her own non caring parent.

They had a lot of fun obviously. Christopher was in the water like a one of these fishes he loved so much. He wouldn't stay in one place for a minute and Chuck was glad he got the place closed for them. Since he met the kid he had more exercise than in all his life with all their trips to the Park and many swimming hours that followed.

Yesterday they returned from the weekend in Hamptons and he was even thinking about proposing for some time. He was sure this was what he wanted and after being with Blair for seven months and living together for three he was ready. Now he just had to decide if he should go with it. He was leaning more towards the 'yes' with each day and hoped Blair was ready too.

His phone rang and he picked it up with a smile which quickly disappeared after the words he heard from his private investigator.

'Mr. Bass. Sorry to interrupt but there's something you should know. Some man was asking around about you and Miss Waldorf. I didn't want to bother you if it wasn't important so I checked it and I'm afraid he's the father of your girlfriend's son.'

* * *

tbc


	15. Chapter 14

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

I want to make up for the long wait so the next chapter is so soon. And I want to write as much as I can before the school's back. And last but not least I got motivated by all the reviews! Thank you soooo much! And please tell me what you think about this, I really like the chapter myself but it's your opinion that matters to me most.

Now I know almost nothing about law and how it would come down so bear with me :D

* * *

'What the fuck is he doing here?' Chuck asked pissed off throwing the photos on the desk.

After the call Chuck quickly canceled the lunch with Blair because of his 'important business meeting' and waited for Mike to come to his office and tell him the rest of it. Now he had a stack of photographs showing dark haired man. Apparently his name was Carter Baizen and he came to New York a month ago after being in Spain since he had finished High School.

His investigator discovered that the card from Blair's birthday wasn't from her father but from him. And now he was here and apparently found his ex girlfriend. And what's worse he was meeting up with a lawyer. Chuck had a very good idea what he wanted and now had to find out why and how to get rid of this problem. Preferably before Blair figures out something's wrong.

It's not like he actually believed that this asshole decided one day that he wants to be with his child and now had good intensions. He was sure he was after something more especially now that he came and saw that his ex is dating a billionaire. Well if he wants money then he will get it. Chuck wasn't going to take any chances.

'Like I told you, Mr. Bass he was at the meeting with a lawyer who specializes in cases about children custody.' The detective reminded his boss.

'Yeah, I heard. But what does he really want?' He mused not really talking to the other man. 'Well, where is he staying now?' He asked after a while.

'In a motel uptown. He is there at the moment.' Mike answered with his usual business matter tone.

'Good. That's all for now, keep me updated. I have a visit to pay.' Chuck said and they left the office after he got a confirming nod.

His investigator went to the elevator and Chuck followed making a quick stop by his secretary desk.

'I'm off for today. If someone asks I have a meeting with the buyers.' He informed straight out not wanting to lose any time. He knew that as well as his secretary worked she had a tendency to ask a lot.

'Of course, Mr. Bass.' She replied with a smile.

He said his goodbye and got in the elevator. He had someone to take down and no time to waste.

* * *

Chuck looked around the motel hall before making his way to the room 24 where the man he was looking for was supposed to be staying. He knocked once and waited. After a moment the door opened and he saw the man from the photos looking disheveled. From the looks of it Carter Baizen liked to drink quite a lot.

'What do you want?' He spite out looking at the formal looking man grimly.

'Carter Baizen?' Chuck asked unmoved. He was used to dealing with much worse cases.

'Yes. Now do you want something or what?' He questioned pretending not to know who he is talking to.

'I think you know exactly what I am here for. Why are you here and what do you want from Blair?' He didn't waste time for pleasantries.

'Why, my child of course. You know him, don't you? Christian Waldorf?' He answered smirking.

'Christopher, you moron. And you're not going anywhere near him if I have something to say about it.' Chuck said glaring at the poor excuse of the human before him.

'Good you don't then. If Blair forget to inform you, I am his father. So get lost before you'll get in trouble. And a word of advice – Blair's not so sweet like you would like to think. She will screw you over when you last expect it.' He sneered.

'Shut up, you little fuck.' Bass yelled, pining him to the wall.

'Losing your temper over the little mistress? I should have know. After all I was her first…' Carter smirked disgustingly looking him in the eyes.

Chuck really lost it then and punched him in the jaw. Then he stepped back and took a moment to calm himself down as the other man hold his sore jaw.

'Listen, you bastrad. I know you're not here to become dad of the year. So just fucking say, what do you want?' He asked for the last time trying not to punch him again.

'I don't want anything, certainly not from you. I'm just here because I missed my boy. And it seems I'm just in time to stop you from stealing my family.' Baizen said clearly pleased with himself.

'Money? Troubles with law?' Chuck guessed not moved by the story.

'Whatever, Bass. Anything else? I have a 'guest' soon.' Carter winked and opened the door for him.

'It's not over Baizen.' He said before walking out.

'I hope so.' He replied for the last time.

* * *

'So, that way he won't get the boy?' Chuck asked looking at his lawyer.

After his meeting with Carter he was furious and couldn't go straight back home as Blair would immediately know something is wrong. He didn't want to lie thought he knew not telling her was bad too. But well, he wanted to deal with it alone without worrying her.

That's why he was now meeting with his lawyer. He wanted to find a way to keep Christopher, in case he didn't manage in stopping Carter from going to the court. Although he by no means gave up. Chuck was sure the bastrad was here for something.

'As I said Mr. Bass, he will have smaller chances of doing so. I can't guarantee anything. Still he will probably get a visiting rights and the right of deciding about the things concerning the boy.' Mr. Harrison answered.

'That won't do. I can't have him coming as he pleases and corrupting my… I mean Blair's son.' Bass murmured angrily.

'I'm sorry Mr. Bass. I assure you, we'll do everything we can if it comes to the trial.' He declared.

'It's fine. I'm hoping it won't come to it.' Chuck said running a hand through his hair. 'Thank you for meeting me so soon. We'll be in touch.' He added.

'Of course. I'll call you if something new comes up.' Mr. Harrison replied and left quickly.

* * *

Chuck looked at the ring on his ride home. After the meeting he knew he will have to do it sooner rather than later. He was planning on doing it nevertheless but not necessarily now. Still, it will lessen Baizen chances. That and the other thing he talked with his lawyer about.

He exited the limo and went in the building. After arriving home he discovered that Blair was at Serena's.

'I can stay Mr. Bass till Miss Blair will return.' Jenny said after greeting him.

'No, you can go. I'll take care of everything.' He answered wanting to stay alone with Christopher.

'Fine. What time should I come tomorrow?' She asked gathering her bag and coat.

'You know what… take tomorrow off. I'll see you on Wednesday.' He replied after coming up with an idea.

'Ok. Goodbye Mr. Bass.' Jenny said and walked out.

Chuck took a deep breath and went to Christopher's room. He felt as he was going to meet him again. The boy was playing with his Nemo toy from him and smiled when he saw him.

'Hi Chuck! You missed lunch.' He said standing up to hug the man.

'I'm sorry. I promise we'll go another time.' The older apologized returning the hug.

'It's ok. But you know mum doesn't want to buy me this big ice cream if you're not there to convince her. She thinks it's unhealthy.' Christopher informed him and decided to stay on his lap for the talk.

'You know mum's right.' Chuck answered smiling. He knew it too but still tried to convince Blair otherwise every time. He was one big pushover when it came to the two Waldorfs in his life. 'You shouldn't eat too much sweets.'

'Yeah, I know.' He murmured resigned. After a moment though he forget about it and was grinning again. 'So, why did you have to stay in the office?'

'I had a really important meeting. And then I had to go and buy something.' He replied, knowing he will interest the boy.

'What? Tell me!' He yelled bouncing up.

Chuck laughed stopping him from sliding off. He then took out the ring box.

'I have to ask you something, little man. And you have to tell me honestly what you think, ok?' He asked seriously looking him in the eyes.

'Ok. What is it?' Christopher questioned curious.

'See this?' Chuck asked opening the box and showing him the jewelry.

'Is it for mommy?' He asked back looking at the ring.

'Yes. It's for mommy and I want to ask her to marry me.' He said unsurely waiting for the boy reaction. He couldn't do it without his agreement. He guessed it was sort of like asking for the bride's parents approval.

'Oh, so mum will be a Bass too?' The Waldorf seemed to have a lot of question Chuck supposed it was the way kids were.

'That's right.' He chuckled thinking that of all the things he expected to hear that wasn't one of them. 'Would it be ok?'

Christopher looked at him for a moment before nodding.

'Thank you. I promise to make you and your mum very happy.' Chuck thanked, not quite believing it was so easy.

'But you're marring mum not me, silly.' He answered laughing at the older man.

'I'm so stupid sometimes.' Chuck shook his head chuckling inwardly. 'I meant that after your mother will become my wife we'll all be a real family.'

He thought it was a better way to say it than explaining that he wanted to adopt him.

'Like the one Ethan has?' Christopher questioned talking about his friend from the Park. Ethan had mum, dad and a little sister.

'Yes one like that.' He replied putting the box back in his pocket.

'So you'll be my dad and I'll be a Bass too?' He seemed excited at the thought of having a dad and being named like a fish. He always thought Chuck was lucky.

'Right. You'll be a Bass like me if your mum agrees to marry me. And for the other thing… I would be honored to be your father, that's it if you have me. It's up to you little guy.' Chuck said hoping he would say yes. He already thought about him this way, like with his slip in the office.

'I'd really want that! I can give back my Nemo! Please!' He shouted bouncing up again.

Chuck felt tears in his eyes. He knew that the damn Nemo was his favorite toy.

'You don't have to give anything. Listen, I love you and you're my little boy. I love your mum too and I hope she agrees too.' The Bass man said.

'I love you too, dad.' Christopher beamed and hugged him tight again. He then looked at him again. 'Can I call you that?'

'Sure, you can.' Chuck whispered hoarsely.

They sat there for a while more and then heard a sound of the elevator announcing Blair's arrival.

'It's mom. Come on, dad!' He jumped from his lap and started running towards the door.

Chuck took a moment to compose himself before walking out with a big grin on his face.

* * *

tbc


	16. Chapter 15

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Thank you for all the reviews! I love them! Here's new chapter for all of you and the drama is coming!

And I wanted to ask, for these who are writing too – do you know since the begging like you want your story to go? I'm curious because I don't really. I mean when I was beginning to write this I knew only how I wanted them to meet and that I wanted a storyline with Christopher's father involved later on. Really I just think how it should go as I write. I'm just curious so if you could share your way of writing.

* * *

'Mum!' Christopher yelled running in her outstretched arms.

'Hey honey. Where's Jenny?' Blair asked looking around for her son's babysitter.

'She went home.' He answered and mentioned for her to put him down.

'Home? And left you here all alone?' She questioned, worry in her voice.

'No mommy.' He replied in his 'don't be silly' tone. 'Dad came back early.'

'Dad? What are you talking about baby?' Blair asked confused.

She came home after being two hours out and now her boy's nanny was nowhere to be found and he had a father? Something strange was going on here.

'Chuck, mom! He bought you a pretty thing and we will be a family! Don't you want to?' Christopher whined with a pout.

In this moment Chuck walked in and closed his eyes. How could he forget to tell him to keep quiet about it? He was just so happy and didn't think. And now he had to do something as he felt Blair's eyes on him.

'Chuck? What is going on?' She inquired looking at him suspiciously.

'Blair, I… Hey little man, can you go play in your room?' He said kneeling to be on his level. 'Mum and I have to talk, alright?'

'Ok. But say yes, mummy! Please!' He shouted before running off to his room.

'So?' She began the moment he was out of earshot.

'Look, Blair. I had a special evening planned and all but I guess I'll just do it now.' He said warily. He was now feeling more nervous than he had ever felt in his whole life.

What if she says no? Maybe she didn't think of them this way? What if she doesn't want to get married at all? But she did say that he's good with Christopher. But was he good enough to be his father?

And this whole thing with Carter. He knew he should tell her all about it but he wanted to deal with it alone. It was a wrong way most likely but it was his way. Chuck has always done everything alone. He just hoped everything will work out.

Besides if he tells her, she may think he wants to marry her just because of it. And that wasn't a case at all. He would marry her nevertheless, just like he had planned previously. On the romantic trip they were supposed to go on in August. To Paris or wherever she liked.

Well, now there was only one thing to do as she still waited for him to say something.

'I love you.' He started walking closer to her and taking her hand. 'I love you and I had never been as happy as I am with you. Before that day you walked in my office I've never meet someone who I wanted to keep with me forever. But I want you and I need you, Blair. I need you to make me happy.' He got on one knee and took out the ring. 'Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?'

There it was. He asked the one, most important question in his life.

Blair stood there stunned. It was all happening so soon! She has just come home and now this? She didn't expect him to just do it like that. From the way things played out he didn't plan it either. But now he was there on his knee and…

On his knee! She just came to his senses and realized what was happening. Chuck is proposing. And from the looks of it, nervously waiting for the answer. God, she had to say something before he thinks she doesn't want to marry him! Because she wants to. So, so much.

'Yes!' She said nodding frantically. She felt tears running down her cheeks. 'I'd love to marry you.'

She has never seen his smile like that. He looked like she just made his dreams come true. She could guess she looked similar as he stood up and put the ring on her finger. Chuck then kissed her with as much passion as he could muster at the same time wiping her tears away.

He held her tightly when they finally broke apart. She beamed at him stroking his cheek.

'Well, it really is pretty.' Blair murmured looking at her new ring and recalling her son's words. 'I love it. And I love you.'

'I love you too.' He said back kissing her again softly.

'What about the other thing Christopher was talking about?' She asked looking him in the eyes.

'Oh. I knew I should ask you before but I just wanted to know if he will be okay with us getting married and then it just came to this… The thing is I hope you agree… I want him to be mine like he is yours. I mean he already is for me but legally. I want to adopt him.' He responded, his voice filled with hope that this will go the way he wanted too.

'I… God, Chuck I love you.' She whispered hugging him with all of her strength. 'I love you so much.'

'Is that a yes?' He had to ask, not sure.

'It's an absolutely.' She answered. 'Even if I had any doubts, just look at him. He already looks at you this way. Don't you see the way he looks up to you? His 'I want to do that like Chuck does it.' or 'I want to wear this little thing at the neck too.'.' She chuckled remembering her son looking through the drawer with Chuck's bowties.

'But do you think I'll be good enough? I mean I've never taken care of someone like that.' He looked at her worried.

'Good enough? Chuck look at you. Since you've met him you've been taking care of him. You're great with him and he loves you.' She assured smiling and kissed his nose playfully.

'Thank you.' He murmured putting his chin on her shoulder.

* * *

It was few days later when Blair walked in the Bass Industries building and started her way towards the elevator. It took her a moment to notice that all the eyes were on here and you could hear people whispering to their colleagues.

She shrugged it off and took the first elevator that arrived. She was alone until at the last moment two women went in. She reorganized them as other assistants; working three floors lower than her.

'Congratulations, Blair. We heard you will be getting a promotion.' Kimberly, a tall blonde smiled falsely.

'What?' She frowned, having no idea what they were talking about.

'Well, we just assumed that you're sleeping with a boss for a reason.' Jessica, another model looking blonde added smirking.

Then the elevator stopped and they got out leaving her alone.

'Stupid bitches.' She murmured angrily.

She had no idea how they had found out about her and Chuck. They were usually really careful to avoid getting caught during work. If Chuck had it his way though, everyone in the in this world would know they are together.

But she didn't want anyone here to have the idea to avoid situations like this one. She knew everyone would momentarily think she got this job through Chuck's bed. He didn't really care what everybody else thought, especially the ones below him but he respected her wish.

Still pissed off she entered her fiancée's office, catching him in the middle of a business call. He grinned at her and motioned for her to come closer. She quickly rushed towards him needing all the comfort she could get. Chuck pulled her on his lap and sneaked his free arm around her waist.

After ending the call with a 'Goodbye' he put his phone away and buried his face in her curls.

'Why the long face?' He pondered noticing she was in a bad mood. 'Something happened?'

'Other than the fact that everyone in the building is talking about our sex life?' She asked sarcastically turning around and hooking her arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry.' He apologized knowing she didn't want it to come out like that. He didn't either. 'I can fire them all for you.' He smirked, hoping to lighten her mood a little.

Blair rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile to show she appreciated his attempt.

'How did they find out anyway?' She wondered as he kissed her neck.

'I don't know.' Chuck returned, not looking up. He was afraid she'll see through him as he could give a good guess who stood behind it.

Since their meeting Carter hasn't contacted him once but he knew the asshole wasn't backing off. Fortunately the effort to destroy his relationship with Blair wasn't a successful one.

They had decided on a September wedding as they both couldn't wait. That gave them three months to plan it but with Serena's and the weeding planner's help it was going along good. The adoption papers were supposed to be signed the day before the ceremony.

'But maybe it's good they did.' He added. 'With the weeding, they were bond to.'

'You're right. But these blond bitches are making me so mad.' She stressed out remembering her elevator accident.

'Don't worry about them, they're not worth it. Besides they are just jealous.' He smirked looking pleased with himself.

'Sure, Mr. Modest.' She rolled her eyes.

'And that reminds me; my PR called and insisted on the wedding announcement in tomorrows newspapers.' He informed, knowing it will cheer her up.

'Really? I hope you agreed.' Blair said expectedly.

'Of course.' He assured, well aware of the remains of her love for the spotlight that survived since High School days when she was from what he had found out a Queen. Not that he doubted it for a second.

He then returned to the task of kissing her neck and she gave up the conversation for the time being.

* * *

Blair was standing in front of full length mirror staring at herself in a stunning bridal gown. She smiled happily at her reflection and ran her hand through her brown curls which she decided to leave loose.

Today was the day she was going to became Chuck's wife. She still couldn't believe it. It seemed like it was yesterday when he had proposed. They managed to plan a beautiful weeding in the short time they had and everything was perfect. She had a few more minutes before she was supposed to walk down the aisle and she was a little nervous.

She didn't have any doubts about marrying Chuck but she wanted everything to go according to the plan. Her smile widened at the thought of yesterday morning. They had signed all the documents and her soon to be husband was now officially Christopher's father.

She saw how happy it made her boy and she was glad that he had someone like Chuck in his life. She was doing all she could to be a great mom but it was a relief to share it with someone. And he was a perfect person for the role. Who would have thought five years ago that she could have her happy ending after all?

Blair heard knocking and turned around. There was still some time so she opened the door with curiosity. She was in shock when she saw who was there. In all the years since she has seen him for the last time on the Graduation Day she had never thought she'll met him ever again.

'Hello Blair.' Carter greeted and smirked at her stunned figure before walking in.

* * *

tbc

Btw, I will be posting first chapter of my new fic soon and I hope you'll check it out *smiles shyly*. It'll be also Chuck/Blair and AU.


	17. Chapter 16

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Don't kill me *hides*. I know everyone is waiting for the answer to the big question – will they or won't they? Get married of course! And you'll know… in the next chapter. Still I hope you'll enjoy the flashbacks and finding out more about Blair's past.

And I still like the reviews *smirks* so keep them coming. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

_Seventeen years old Blair Waldorf smiled looking around. Her birthday party was going fabulous and everyone who was someone was here this evening. How could it be any different, she was a Queen after all._

_She turned around and grinned at her best friend who just exited the elevator. With her was a dark haired boy looking their age, trust Serena to bring one of her lovers to her party. Good for her that nothing could ruin her mood today._

'_Hi, S!' They hugged quickly._

'_Hi birthday girl!' The blonde said and handed her a gift wrapped in red paper._

'_Thank you.' She put it on the table with the rest of the presents._

'_And this is Carter Baizen, my old friend. He moved to New York a week ago and will be attending St. Jude's from Monday.' Serena introduced._

'_Hello. Happy birthday.' He offered, taking her hand to place a kiss there._

'_Thanks.' She replied and grabbed her friend's hand to lead her away. 'Have fun.'

* * *

_

_It was Wednesday when she saw him again. She was walking up the stairs to her first class when he approached._

'_Hi Waldorf.' He smirked, now walking next to her._

'_Hey yourself.' She rolled her eyes speeding up._

'_Come on, don't be like that. I know you're not the Cold Queen everyone thinks you to be.' He spoke not discouraged by her tone._

'_Well if everyone says so it has to be true, don't you think?' She raised her eyebrow turning slightly to look at him._

'_I always have my own opinion.' He replied._

'_You don't know me therefore you can't know anything.' She shrugged obviously agitated by his attitude towards her. No one else ever stood up to the Queen B. They knew better than that._

'_So let me get to know you better. Dinner, Saturday?' He asked casually._

'_If you think I will go out with an asshole like you…' She started her 'kind' refusal._

'_I'll pick you up at seven.' He winked and walked away before she could yell at him. _

_And that's how Carter Baizen got the Waldorf heiress for himself. Though it took him a few dates to persuade her into being his girlfriend.

* * *

_

_They were going out for a little over a year when she noticed she missed her period. They had sex for the first time on their one year anniversary date but she was on the pills for God's sake! She couldn't be pregnant now._

_She was going to graduate soon and then she planned to attend Yale. Then she was going to become a lawyer like her father and marry Carter. They're going to have two kids and live a happily ever after in one of the big apartments on Park Avenue._

_She quickly got her phone and called Serena. It took her a while to get her to buy a pregnancy test but the blonde was coming._

'_B, are you okay?' She asked walking in and handing her the package with a worried look._

'_What do you think? I may be having a baby! A baby S! I can't have it now! Don't' you see? My mother will kill me and I have to finish school and…' She started sobbing._

_Serena quickly enveloped her in a hug. 'Calm down, B. You don't know for sure yet. We have to do the test first and then we'll see.' _

'_But what if it is positive?' She mumbled._

'_Then remember that no matter what I'll always be here for you.' She promised, praying that the test would come out negative._

_Blair took it and looked at her best friend frightened after seeing the result.

* * *

_

'_What do you wanted to meet up for, beautiful?' He questioned kissing her cheek and leading her to the bar.' You said it was important.'_

'_I have to tell you something.' She bit her lip. She had no idea how to do it._

'_Well, what is it?' Carter smiled ordering a whisky._

_She took a sip of her water and decided to just go with it. There was no way out. She decided earlier that she was going to keep the baby no matter what. She knew it was going to be hard but her decision was final and she had to stick to it. _

'_I'm pregnant.' She blurred out, feeling relief that it was over. She could take whatever he will say to her now, she assured herself as she watched him choke on his drink._

'_What the fuck?' He spat out narrowing his eyes._

'_You heard me. We're going to have a baby.' She repeated, wanting nothing more just to get out of here._

'_You're crazy if you think I want a kid now.' He laughed cynically. 'Get rid of it.'_

'_No, you're crazy if you think I'm going to 'get rid of'' She quoted with disgust. 'my child. Now that we made it clear, I let you know that neither I nor the baby needs a bastrad like you. Goodbye.'_

_She stood up angrily and walked out without a word. _

_Carter shrugged and ordered another drink.__ He was getting bored of her anyway.

* * *

_

'_Blair, you lost your mind!' Eleanor Waldorf yelled furious with her daughter. _

'_No, mother. I'm going to have this baby with or without your help.' Blair said without much confidence._

'_Well, there's no way I'm going to support it. Either you get an abortion or you can see yourself out of this house.' The older woman replied with finality in her voice._

'_Fine. Goodbye mother.' She spoke, feeling tears in her eyes._

_But she composed herself and calmly walked upstairs to pack. It wasn't until she stepped out on the sidewalk before her old home she let them run down her cheeks freely.

* * *

_

_Blair smiled to her father as he took a photo of her in her graduation gown. She then walked to him and hugged him tightly._

'_Thank you, daddy.' __She mumbled in his shirt._

'_It's ok, Blair Bear.' He replied._

_She broke off and gave him a smile._

'_Are you sure you don't want to come to live in France with me and Roman?' Harold tried again._

'_Sorry, dad but I'm sure. I got in NYU and I'm going there in the fall.' She said apologetic. _

'_If that's what you want, honey.' He gave in and took her in his arms again._

_Blair had spent the month after her mother kicked her out at Serena's with Lily being gone again. But now her best friend was going to Brown and she couldn't live there anymore. Fortunately her father was more understanding when she told him the news._

_Maybe because of his own past and leaving her as a child but she was thankful either way. He proposed that she should move to France but she wanted to stay and start the college here in New York._

_They eventually agreed that she will spend the rest of the summer at the chateau and come back to her new apartment, which Harold had brought for her and the baby. She knew he would help her with whatever she wanted but she liked the idea of finishing the school and earning money for her child on her own._

_It would be some time before she could leave her baby with nanny and get a job __though as she didn't want him or her not to know their mother because she was always away._

_She was now two months pregnant and was due in late January. She planned to take a small time off then and after finishing her year with a help of her dad who promised to come with Roman to the city once the baby was born, take a year off to stay with the child. Then she would get a babysitter and end college._

_Perfectly good plan if she was to say herself. If she only wasn't so terrified, everything would be peachy.

* * *

_

_She sat in a rocking chair, stroking slowly her belly. It was December night and she was huge. She couldn't sleep so she came in her son's nursery as it was thinking about him that interrupted her sleep._

_She had found out it's a boy some time ago and she was happy. She would be happy if it was a girl too so she guessed it didn't really matter__ anyway. She decorated the room in yellow and green colors. In the corner stood a crib and by the window a changing table. On her many baby shopping sessions, some with Serena when she came home, she bought a lot of tiny outfits and cute toys._

_Yes, she was scared more than ever in her life, but she couldn't wait to hold him either. At school she was doing just fine. Maybe she wasn't some perfect A student but she was getting along. Not that she hated studying or something but the pregnancy was making her extremely tried, especially lately._

_But nevertheless fear and anxiety, she thought she was ready to welcome her baby boy in this world.

* * *

_

_It was a month and few days later when she was sitting in one of her classes at NYU that it happened. She felt a pain and rushed to the hospital in a cab, calling her father and Serena on her way._

_Five hours later Blair was holding little Christopher Waldorf in her arms, crying and laughing simultaneously. He had her brown eyes and a small tuft of dark hair. _

_When her father and his partner arrived few hours later, after hopping on the first plane to New York, she sleepily introduced their grandson and let them take him as she got her well deserved rest._

_Serena and her new boyfriend Nate, who arrived with the blond, were charmed by the child too and Blair felt joy at the thought that she made it here. There were hard times but it was so worth it.

* * *

_

_Blair hugged her son tightly. It was her first day back at college after a year break and he was supposed to be staying with his new babysitter. It was easier to leave him with her father who she trusted like no on else than this woman, she knew her for two months after all._

_She started looking in June, knowing it will take some time to find a perfect candidate. After three weeks she was ready to give up. She met twenty women and no one was good enough for her baby._

_Luckily then she came across Jenny. She wasn't completely convinced until she saw her interact with Christopher. They got along really good and he seemed to like her from the beginning. And here she was saying goodbye to her kid for the first time in a year._

'_Bye, honey.' She kissed his nose and he gave her a grin. 'Mommy will miss you so much.'_

'_Mama.' He mumbled, grabbing one of her brown locks._

'_Yes, baby. Your mommy has to go now. But she promises to be back soon.' She gave him one more kiss on the forehead and handed him to Jenny._

'_I'll be home around three. You know where everything is?' She made sure, putting on her shoes._

'_I do, Miss Waldorf. Don't worry, we'll be fine.' The blonde assured with a smile._

'_Call me if anything happens.' She added nervously._

'_Of course.' The younger replied and took the boy's hand. 'Now say bye-bye to your mom.'_

'_Bye mama.' He waved with her help._

'_Bye baby.' She waved back and left after last glance on her son.

* * *

_

tbc


	18. Chapter 17

Story: 'You make me feel funny'

Author: Ana

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Blair is determined to never get involved with a man again and she was successful until she met her new boss. He annoys her since the first day and she really doesn't know why she feels like she's high school girl again around him. Still she knows she can't give up as she has a secret that would make someone like Chuck Bass run away the second he found out. AU

Here's the deal guys. I really want to finish this fic as I have already put so much work and time in it. But I won't make now empty promises about regular updates because I know I wouldn't be able to keep it.

So without any excuses about the long wait (let's just say life is a bitch) and a promise that I will finish this (even if it takes me ten years more, lol) I present you with a new, long and fresh chapter.

* * *

Blair closed her eyes as the memories of her not so happy past flew through her head. All of this had been really painful and she has thought for a long time that it was behind her. Well, apparently not.

After her terrible experiences in high school she swore to never get in a relationship with any man again. And you can see how that worked out. But when she promised herself another thing, that she would never see Carter Baizen again not to mention talk with him, she was sure she won't ever have to break it.

And now here he is. Carter fucking Baizen is standing in front of her few minutes before her wedding. And to think she once wanted him to be the one waiting for her at the alter. Blair shook her head to get rid of these unpleasant recollections. They were best where they were before this visit. At the back of her mind.

With a resignation she decided to listen to this, determined not to let him ruin her day.

'What are you doing here Carter?' She asked one more time after he didn't respond.

'I wanted to talk.' He sat down on the couch in the corner. 'You're getting married after all. I would never miss it.'

'Spare me. I don't have time for this.' She turned to walk out tried of this nonsense. He couldn't do anything to change her mind about marring Chuck. 'Like you noticed I'm busy.'

'Oh, don't let me stop you.' He smirked getting more comfortable on his seat.' I just thought you should know…'

She rolled her eyes exasperated. Would he never give up? 'You have five seconds to tell me this secret I _should_ know and that you think will stop me from making the best decision in my life.'

'Why, the truth about your beloved soon to be husband. Chuck Bass, really Blair? I thought you learned something from our relationship.' He said at least.

'To the point, Baizen.' She sighed, not really sure why she was still here.

'Well, I'm sure this will interest you…' He began.

* * *

Chuck stood anxiously at the alter. He looked at Nathaniel who was next to him as his best man but he just shrugged. Chuck bit his lip nervously.

Where was she? She was supposed to be standing here, right by him ten minutes ago. She couldn't just change her mind, right? He thought she was as happy as he about today. Since he had realized that he was in love with Blair Waldorf this was his dreams come true. And now it was about to happen.

Nothing and no one is going to prevent it if he can help it. But first she has to show up! The ceremony was supposed to start five minutes ago. He saw the guests looking around curiously. He was certain some of them thought that the girl finally saw the reason and gave up the silly idea of Chuck Bass being a decent husband.

Fuck it, he wasn't going to just stand here looking like an idiot.

'I'm going there Nate.' He informed quickly and before anyone could stop him rushed to find his fiancée.

Quickly passing the whispering guests he entered the building and knocked on her door. After not hearing anything, he went in.

'Blair?' He tried after looking around the room and not seeing his beautiful bride.

He was met with silence and it took him a few horribly dragging seconds more before he finally spotted her. She was on the sofa in the corner with her knees pressed to her chest and face hidden in her locks. He walked slowly closer and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

'What's wrong baby?' He whispered kneeling in front of her.

She was motionless but after a moment lifted her head to look at him. He saw she was crying and mentally cursed himself for whatever he had done.

'Do you love me?' She asked toneless.

His brows furrowed at her question. He couldn't help but feel that this wasn't good if she was questioning such obviousness. Not good at all.

Raising his hand up Chuck brushed her tears away and stroked her cheek softly. 'Why do you even ask? You know I do. I want to marry you silly.'

'Really? Do you want to? Or did you feel sorry for me and decided to help me?' She accused angrily.

After Carter told her everything about his and Chuck's meeting and his reasons to be here, she was so confused. She didn't know what to think about her own weeding and to add to it, her ex boyfriend wanted to take her child from her.

It was an absolute mess and in her misery she was seeing no way out of it. The only thing on her mind, when she was sitting here alone, was her biggest fear plaguing her lately. The thought of losing Christopher or Chuck. Or worse being left all alone.

So being who she was she went right into defensive mood not wanting to hear what he had to say in fear of it being the end of them.

Hearing her words he shook his head and started to open his mouth to deny it but she didn't let him say anything.

'Oh I'm sorry, my mistake. I forgot Chuck Bass didn't pity anyone.' She sneered, shrugging his comforting hands off her face. 'So, did you feel threaten? Was he trying to take something you consider yours? Is that it? Am I and my son just possessions for the amazing billionaire?'

He closed his eyes after hearing her words. He knew it wasn't a good idea to hide it from her. He just hoped she won't find out that way, preferably at all. And certainly not before he married her. Not when she had the ability to take it all away in one second.

'No, Blair listen.' He said quickly grabbing her hand.

'I don't have to listen to this.' She shook her head but didn't take her hand away.

'I know. But please just let me say it. After that we can do whatever you want. Cancel all of this, I won't do anything. Just listen.' He pleaded looking her in the eyes and praying she would do as he asked her to. He hoped he could convince her not to leave him too.

She gazed at him with unreadable look. What should she do? Damn it, she couldn't just leave him like that. Even if he somehow deserved it.

'Fine, speak.' She murmured and he took a seat next to her.

'First, I love you.' He began and she smiled slightly before rolling her eyes. 'And I want to marry you. I know Carter had probably told you that I've seen him lately. From the looks of it, you now think I am marrying you because of him and his attempts to take your son away.'

He took a deep breath, thinking carefully what to say next. This was his last chance.

'But it isn't true. Not exactly anyway. I planed on proposing to you before he arrived to New York. Then I found out he was here and that he wanted to take Christopher from us. I've been meeting with my lawyer and yes, he had said that this' he pointed around them. 'would help in stopping him. So really, I just speeded the inevitable.'

'I don't know…' She rubbed her temple tiredly. All she wanted to do was jump in his arms right in this moment and forget about Baizen and his ability to ruin her life. But she wasn't a fairy tales teenage lover anymore and knew sometimes life doesn't end in a happy way.

'I promise Blair. I love you and Christopher very much. I know I made a mistake and I swear I will never again hide anything from you if you give me another chance.' He almost begged at this point but it was worth it. He'd do anything for them.

'I know, Chuck. I know you love us. But you lied to me and with Carter coming back… I just can't deal with it.' She sighed.

He nodded showing he understood her before continuing. 'It's ok. If you want, we can move it. I'll wait as long as you want, till you're ready to give me… _us_ another shot. Just please, don't cancel the adoption papers. I can't lose you both.' His voice broke and a lonely tear ran down his cheek.

'I won't do that.' She assured brushing it away.

'Won't do what?' He asked with hope, stopping her hand from leaving his face.

'Take Christopher away from you, take his dad from him. He loves you too much to ever forgive me.' She smiled sadly. And Blair knew it to be true.

As much as she tried she could never replace a father figure in her son's life. He needed a man as an authority and help with things she had no idea about. Or shuddered at the thought of doing, like a prospect of 'the birds and the bees' talk with a boy. Thank you very much but she could live without the experience.

'Thank you.' He kissed her forehead. 'What about us?'

* * *

'What do you think is going on?' Serena asked nervously.

She and her boyfriend were walking around the garden when the wedding was going to take place and trying to calm down everyone as they waited for the happy couple to emerge from the room. After Chuck went there they didn't hear from both and the guests were getting anxious.

'I dunno.' He replied putting his arm around her shoulder.

'I hope everything's alright. Blair deserves to be happy.' She said smiling at the little boy and waved back as he stopped playing with his grandfather to do that.

'So does Chuck. Do you reckon they had a fight recently?' He pondered.

'Nah, Blair would have told me. I don't like it at all.' The blonde responded shaking hands with some old lady who approached them.

After saying that everything's ok and there is just a slight problem, she walked away. The maid of honor sighed with relief and looked at the building again.

'Let's go check on them.' Nate spoke and they started walking.

* * *

An hour later Chuck sported a big grin as he leaned down to kiss his new wife.

He was one lucky bastrad to have found a woman like Blair. And now after she had given him another chance he was going to make sure she won't have ever any reason to doubt him again.

The wedding, though a little late, went wonderfully. Harold, after making sure everything is really okay and his daughter still wants this, gave her away to the waiting groom. Then came the talk from the priest and Chuck if asked, would have to admit he didn't really listen.

A lot more interesting was after all looking around at the smiling faces of his friends, Christopher and especially Blair. His Blair. Yes, he still couldn't believe that she was all his now. Not only in his heart but legally too.

He kept grinning like mad as they broke apart and she bit her lower lip smiling at him. As the guest clasped he took her hand and led her to the limo which was waiting to take them to the ballroom in one of his hotels where the reception was going to take place.

* * *

'Shit.' Carter cursed as he watched the happy new married couple walk out from his secluded spot. 'Good one Bass.'

He had to admit this hadn't been the plan. He had counted on Blair to cancel the wedding which would leave her heartbroken for him to comfort. But he wasn't about to give up. Far from it actually.

If Bass thought he had won, he was sadly mistaken. It was true, he came here because he needed money to get out of his next troubles but that wasn't all. What he wanted was revenge. On the other man for taking what he thought of as his own.

Blair Waldorf _was_ his even if he didn't particularly desire her with the little brat. Still he wasn't going to let anyone else have her.

Carter smirked staring at Christopher running around the guests. Oh yes, they wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Review please?


End file.
